Now This Is Interesting
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: After a fight with a Strange ghost named Ozell something akward happen to Sam and Danny. What's this? It might be irreversible? DxS Rating for Teenage boyishnes and language. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

OH MY GOD! I just had the ultimate finny idea to top all funny ideas. I can't believe this came to me like it did so friggin' weird! i was drawing an OC for a hellsing fanfiction and just as i finished the body it popped into my head. to figure out what it is you'll have to read but damn this is making me laugh as i type it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the Characters mentioned in this fiction... except for Ozell.

Chapter one: Waking up

Daniel James Fenton growled angrily. This new foe was trying his nerves. He just couldn't land a hit on this Ozell guy. And he seemed to be having fun with Danny. Toying with him like he was nothing.

"Aw, c'mon. You can do better than that, man", he said smirking. Unlike other ghosts this one wasn't really all that malevolent. As far as everyone knew he didn't have a secret agenda to take over the world(or boxes), he didn't try to scare people, and he never hurt anyone. He just REALLY got on Danny's nerves.

The ghost was about six foot five and had red hair tied back with some hanging to the side of his face. His eyes were the real mystery near the center they were brown but near the outer iris they were grey. He wore black baggy pants, and a white longsleeve shirt with the right sleeve cut off near the elbow to show off his forearm. The only thing really noticeably ghostly about him was the fact that he had fangs and the stuff he could pull out of his pockets. Danny swore he saw a rubber chicken, a car tire, a bottle of hair dye, and an old novel of Piers Anthony's come out of those pockets before Ozell found what he was looking for (a base ball bat for those wondering).

Danny growled once again charging at this ghost that he had deemed 'The Most Annoying Ghost He Ever Met'. He finally landed a blow on Ozell's jaw sending the ghost spiraling to the ground. He wasn't going to give him time to get up so charged after him with the Fenton Thermos ready to absorb the new ghost and strand it in the Ghost Zone... Again.

He frowned seeing the smirk on Ozell's face as he started searching through his pockets again. Just before hitting the ground he pulled out a small indian medicine pouch.

Sam, who had been watching from the sidelines as the two fought in the park, knew this couldn't be anything good. She tried to warn Danny but the ghost had already opened the pouch and let some golden powder float into the wind. It shown in the air with a spark of magic.

The wind brought the dust towards both Sam and Danny. Before Danny could suck Ozell into the thermos he heard the ghost laughing hysterically and shout out, "I wish I could see your face when you wake up!", and then more laughing.

Danny was confused at first as he capped the thermos. Sam came rushing over looking him over. As she looked at him she thought about just how much he had grown over the years. He was nearly half a foot taller than her now. Unlike at the start of their adventures he was now quite lean, due to all the ghost fighting. He still had the same messy black hair Except for when he was in Phantom form. His eyes Still shined with that boyish charm but also held the wisdom of a seasoned warrior. He also had a score of scars running all over his body from ghost attacks.

She too had changed in the last three years. Vertically she hadn't grown at all, but her body now had filled out perfectly. (I'd go into detail but a certain Goth boy might decide to cause me physical harm.)

"What was that stuff", she asked looking around. Tucker was still staying back making sure there were no other ghosts in the area. He was lucky enough not to be hit by the dust.

"I dunno", he said. He started frowning. His vision was becoming hazy and he swayed a little drunkenly. Sam noticed this and would have been worried if the same thing hadn't been happening to her.

Tucker ran over just in time to see Danny and Sam both Collapse into each other. He sighed,"You two. Always sleeping on the job." He joked slightly to himself then set about the task of getting the two into his car before the news vans arrived. He sighed and began driving off. He drove a jeep with a large back seat so they both fit very well. With a laugh Tucker snapped a couple of pictures of them with his PDA. One could never have enough black mail on their friends.

As he pulled over infront of his house he turned to look back at the self proclaimed 'Not Lovebirds!' and nearly died of shock at what he saw.

"OH MY GOD!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Some time that evening.0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Danny's POV)

I groaned hearing an alarm go off near me. Stupid alarm waking me up for school I sat up groaning like the undead( Ha I made a funny). I tried to reach for my alarm clock but couldn't find it. Groaning once again I opened my eyes and scratched my stomac with my left hand. If I had payed more attention I probably would have noticed my stomach seemed to be thinner and less muscular than normal.

Looking around still a bit bleary eyed I noticed I was in Tuck's house. I Thought for a moment then remembered passing out in the park after fighting that annoying ghost, Ozell. God I hate him. He's a milion times worse than the Box Ghost except he doesn't shout 'Beware!' when he makes an entrance.

Suddenly I remembered seeing Sam pass out just before I did and instantly I was wide awake. I already knew I was in Tuck's bedroom so raced out of it and down stairs to find Tucker and Sam.

I saw Tucker talking with his mom and she didn't look pleased at what he was saying.

"Tuck!", I called to him my voice in a high pitch because of my worry for Sam... Atleast that's what I told myself at the time.

Both he and his mom looked at me. Both had very interesting reactions. Tucker looked like a giant ghost was about to bite his head off and his mom looked both worried and a little angry, but most of all amused.

"Uh, Hey... Danny", he gulped and walked closer.

"Tuck, where's Sam? Is she OK? Was that powder poisonous?", I was growing frantic. Sam was my best friend and just between you and me I loved her. I mean really loved her. Like wanting to marry her, loved her.

"Uh, Well he- I mean she is OK. She's on the living room couch, but I think you should see something before you go check on her", he said in a tone that began to make me worry even more.

"Tuck, if it's that serious I want to see Sam right away to make sure she's ok", I said balling my fists in worry over my best friend.

"Just trust me, Danny. You need to see this", he said and began leading to the downstairs bathroom. I could feel my curiosity peek as he led me to this of all rooms then placed me infront of the mirror. Before looking in the mirror I turned an accusing glare on him.

"What is this tucker? Why are we in the bathroom?", he gulped again and pointed to the mirror.

"See for yourself." Crossing my arms I turned to look in the mirror.

My eyes widened in shock. In the mirror was not me but a girl. A very pretty one at that. Her hair was long probably to the middle of her back and ebony colored, she had bright blue eyes that seemed to glow with mischief, she wore the same shirt and pants as me, and had some nice... measurements. She was also copying my movements.

Slowly I reached up to touch my face but then it hit me. This was a trick mirror! I began laughing and turned to face Tucker.

"Nice try, Tuck, but I ain't falling for some stupid fake mirror", I laughed more.

"Uh, Danny, it's not a trick", he said looking more nervous than before.

I frowned," Tuck, cut it out. I don't need this right now. Look I'll just prove it's a stupid mirror", I Reached up to grab my chest still frowning at tuck expecting to grab a firm pectoral muscle. Immagine my shock when my hand was latched to a soft left breast.

I looked down my eyes wider than I believe they've ever been before in my life. I looked back up at Tuck just now realizing that he seemed taller than me. But that's not right. I've always been taller than him. It just further proved the truth of the immage in the mirror.

Just before my eyes rolled back and darkness over came me I whispered three words," I have boobs!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: ok people Tell me what you think. I know i thought it was hilarious but yours is the vot that counts so com on dow and tell me your opion good bad or otherwise. Bye for now.


	2. Waking Up Part 2

Chapter two-Laughing still- i feel sorry for these two... but i just can't help but write more.

On with the story!

Chapter two: Waking Up Part Two

Slowly Sam woke up to the sound of someone ranting on and on about evil plots and a ghost named Ozell. She smiled at first thinking it was Danny, but when she listened closer she knew it couldn't be her halfa. The voice was all wrong. It sounded much more like a girls voice than Danny's.

She slowly sat up with a yawn stretching her arms. She Noted that her arms felt like ton of bricks but passed it off as still being tired. She finally opened her eyes. In front of her stood a beautiful young woman. Black hair, blue eyes, Danny's clothes, and a killer figure... Wait! What! Danny's clothes?

"Uh, morning, Sam", the girl spoke looking Sam in the eye nervously. Something about those blue orbs seemed familiar.

"Uh, hi. Can I help you?", She asked and took note of another strange happening. Her voice was much deeper. Reaching the near barritone levels that Danny's was once at, but she pushed that to the back of her head. First of all she wanted to know who this girl was and why she was wearing Danny's clothes. She could feel the growning knot of jealousy in her stomach.

"Well... Yeah, just don't freak out, OK?", the girl said holding something behind her back. At about that moment Tucker came into the room, mischief in his eyes shining brightly. The girl turned a scowl on him before turing back to Sam. She pulled a small hand mirror from behind her back holding it up for Sam to see.

Sam sent the girl a questioning glare, warning her that if she had messed with her make up, then the girl would pay dearly. Finally she looked in the mirror and right away started laughing. The girl blinked a couple times, looked at the mirror, then looked back at Sam.

"Well that wasn't the result I was expecting", she said sounding a lot like Danny at that moment.

"Oh, C'mon. What am I supposed to do? Scream, faint? C'mon that is so obviously fake! No one in their right mind would fall for that", Sam continued to laugh. The girl sighed and tilted her head back rubbing her temples as if she had a headache.

"I was hoping this was going to be easy, but no. Nothing can _ever_ be easy for Danny", the girl mumbled bearly audible, which pulled Sam out of her laughter.

"You say something about Danny? Where is he? Did he pay you off to do this or something?", she asked now crossing her arms over her chest. Once again the girl sighed. It was going to be one hell of a day.

"One- Danny did not pay me off. Two- He's here you just can't see _him_. Three", she had sat down by now rubbing her forehead," Find your breasts."

Sam did a double take. What the hell! Did that girl just say what she thought she did! She looked at Tucker for some sort of follow up be he was just staring at the two of them amusedly obviously hiding his laughter behind his hand. Sam sighed and turned a glare on the girl in Danny's clothing.

"Fine, but after this you had better tell me what the hell is going on", she looked down to find her chest... MISSING! "WHERE THE HELL!"

The girl winced and rubbed the enside of her ear with a pinky finger. "I ecpected that kind of response in the first place", she mumbled.

Sam was on the brink of passing out. What the hell was going on? As she stood up she noticed that her clothes were a whole lot tighter on this new frame. Her body was now the tall lean body of a young man around danny's age. She wasn't nearly as muscular as Dash or Danny but she had some muscle under her... Ahem _his_ clothing. He now stood a couple inches talle than the girl making him around Tuck's height. She looked up seeing the girl come closer and place a hand on his shoulder looking him straight in the eye.

"Sam, I'm Danny", As the words sank in it, somehow in some crazy way, made sense. The girl had the same ebony hair and Sky blue eyes that Danny did, even if the hair was longer than his. She still had same air about her that Danny did.

"OK", Sam started nodding sitting back down," This is all some strange as HELL dream and I just need to focus and I will wake up." She heard the girl claiming to be Danny sigh as Tucker laughed Shouting,' Pay up, buddy!'.

To Sam's surprise the 'dream' didn't fade away. Instead 'Danny'(from this point on his name will Be Danielle and his short name will be spelled Danni) Walked up and poked her hard on the arm.

"Ow! What are you-"

"Dreams don't hurt, Sam. You are _not_ Dreaming. I _am_ Danny. That bastard Ozell somehow switched our genders and my sister is on the way over here to pick me up and doesn't know anything about what's going on yet", she said in one quick breath. Sam's eyes once again widened in understanding.

"Oh, dear god!", He wished he could pass out then wake up an hour or so later a girl again, but somehow Sam didn' think that work. Suddenly the door bell rang and they knew Jazz had come to get Danny.

"Oh great. She's early. What are we supposed to tell her?", Danni had hoped to have some time to sit with Sam and Tucker to figure some kind of cover story but looks like that was out of the question.

"What about we tell her-", Tucker stopped midway as Sam stood up.

"How about we tell her the truth? I mean what can it hurt?", he said and looked down at his hands they were much bigger than they used to be but still slender,"I Was actually thinking it might just be better to tell everyone."

Danni's eyes were wide and she looked like she was about to refuse but Tucker jumped in before she could.

"That might be a good idea. I mean it'd be better than some lame cover story. Just tell people the crazy ghost with the bottomless pockets pulled a prank on you two", Tucker suggested and as much as it looked like Danni wanted to argue it was obvious she was resigning herself to what they said.

The door bell rang again. Tucker went to go get it.

Danni leaned in close to Sam whispering," And what are people gonna say when they see Danielle Phantom?"

"Just feed 'em the same line about Ozell pranking you and you should be fine", Sam whispered back.

"Now uh... Just keep an open mind ok, Jazz", Jazz just crossed her arms and Gave him a glare that said Give-me-my-brother-or-suffer-the-consequences!

He quickly led her to Danielle Fenton and Samuel Manson.

"What the...?", Jazz was shocked at first, but like Danni and Sam did, she turned a glare on the techno-geek,"Tuck, if you're going to hide my brother and Sam atleast try to put their look alikes in the right clothing."

"Jazz, he's not trying to hide us... God Damn it! Screw subtelty, I'm getting tired of this", Danni stood up and took on the stance she used to when about to go ghost," I'm going ghost!"

The blue white rings appeared around her center, one going up the other going down. After they were gone there stood Danielle Phantom. The hazmat suit clung to her new curves as if it had been made for that body instead of the one that occupied it before.

"Jazz, to put a long story short, I am Danny, He", she pointed a finger at Sam ( just so you all know Sam is still in a skirt and now a guy-Laughing-)," is Sam, Ozell attacked us with some kind of powder that knocked us out, and we woke up like this. No questions!"

Jazz just gulped nodding looking at the phantom girl hovering before her with now flowing snow white hair and glowing green eyes and the Danny Phantom emblem on the front of her suit.

"OK", and she promptly met the ground with a dull thud.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Chapter two down. tell me what yall think. God i couldn't stop laughing after writing the last line in chapter one. "I have boobs"-Pretends to feint but can't stop laughing- well tell me what you guys think by reviewing. hope you have as much fun reading it as i did writing it.


	3. Parents and School

Wow you people just seem to love my work. I didn't think it was gonna make it past one... Ok not true. i knew i would get atleast one good review for that last line on chapter one but damn. Thank you to all of those who reviewed it has inspired me to do something i thought beyond my power till today... Post three times in one day. I'm trying to make the chapter longer. I'll make a deall with you all for every ten reviews i get i'll answer one question. Now don't expect the answer you might want because in the words of my father "I Have An Answer For Every Question... But You May Not Like The One You Get."

Well on with the story

this chapter's question is from dplover101-_Why did Jazz faint? _From the shock. Wouldn't you be a little shocked if you came to pick up your little brother and when you got there he was your little sister?

Chapter Three: Parents and School.

Danni sighed watching her parents pace back and forth across the living room. To say that Jack and Maddie Fenton were shocked was an understatement. Just like Danni and Jazz, Jack fainted when they first found out what happened. When he woke up He demanded that Danni get a bio scan.

At first Danni was nervous about her parents finding the ghost DNA intermingled with her own, but that fear was alleviated when they showed it onscreen. They pointed to the 'Green Goop' that coated her DNA strands and surmised that that was what had made Danni change genders. They said they didn't need to go over Sam's, that just by looking it was pretty easy to tell the same thing happened.

"Unfortunately, it looks like what the ghost, What did you call him again?"

"Ozell"

"Right, it looks like Ozell wanted to really make an impact on you guys. I'm afraid that as far as science can go this is irreversible. What ever that ghost has done has bonded with your DNA on such a close basis that to try and remove it would kill you", his mother spoke to them. Much to Danni's own shock she seemed more amused than worried. She could only guess why.

"So then this is permanent?", Sam asked from his spot beside Danni.

"I'm afraid so, Sam", she said. The knowing look in Maddies eyes gave Danni the shivers. It almost looked as if she knew exactly what they were going through.

"Oh dear god!", the voice was the shrill voice of an older woman, probably about Maddie's age.

"Hi mom", Sam said standing up. It still kind of freaked Danni out hearing that voice. It was Sam's but it wasn't. It was just too damn weird and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Sammy, what happend to you?", his mother rushed over fauning over her daug- Excuse me, son. Atleast by now Sam was no longer wearing a skirt and tank top. He was borrowing some of Danni's clothes while Danni was borrowing some of her sister's. It was easy to tell which one of them was more comfortable as Danni kept fidgeting with the straps of her bra. She swore If they ever changed back she would never tease Sam about wearing the quote-unquote "Manmade torture device" ever again.

"Well, Danny, Tucker, and I were in the park when Danny phantom came on the scene and began fighting with another ghost he called Ozell. Ozell pulled out a small medicine pouch from a pocket and sprayed some gold dust on Phantom. Some of it got on us and we passed out. When we woke up we were like this", he said.

Mrs. Manson looked like she didn't know whether she should be horrified or laughing. Ever since she and Mr. Manson removed the first restraining order on Danny he had, slowly but surely, grown on their good side. They already knew that, even though they wouldn't admit it to eachother, Danny and Sam loved eachother. Maybe this little predicament would be enough to push them together... How ever akward it may be.

"Well... I guess life from this point on life is gonna be pretty interesting", she said hands on her son's shoulders looking him over trying to make sure that he wasn't injured beyond the changing of sexes. Sam was just a little shocked. He expected his mother to be all over him with questions, demanding to know how Danni had let this happen, or atleast wanting to enforce another restraining order on her.

"Um, o-ok?", was all Sam could stutter out before his mother's watch started beeping.

"Well c'mon, Sammy", she said grabbing Sam's wrist and pulling him towards the front door," I have a seven A.M. flight to New York and we need to contact your school and give them the details", she turned to Jack and Maddie," Don't worry about calling in, I'll tell them the whole thing so they know what to expect tomorrow." She gave them a smile, which they returned, and was off.

Danni watched Sam and his mother leave in the limo then looked at her backpack that had been left on the coffee table all weekend. School. Was. Gonna. Be. Hell. She could just immagine the rumors now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Monday Morning, Just Outside Of Casper High 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danni groaned in misery as another random guy tried to hit on 'the new girl' while she waited for Sam and Tucker to show up. She had expected school to be bad: rumors, pranks, name calling, but this was worse than she could have ever immagined.

Just think of becoming the opposite gender that you currently are and having all the people that used to know you like your not so close friends hitting on you not knowing it was you. Danni was sure she was gonna kill the next boy to ask her out.

She saw Sam and Tucker finally rounding the courner. Sam was as red as a tomatoe and Tucker was laughing his head off. Apparently he had been hit on as well. He did look hot if Danni did say so herself. Sam was wearing a black t-shirt with a darkpurple pentagram on the front, a black faux leather choker with spikes around it, his hair hadn't grown or shortened like Danni's had when he changed so it was now dyed crimson and spiked out like a punk rockers, he wore baggy black jeans with chains hanging off the legs, black fingerless gloves also with pentagrams painted on them, and finally a new pair of combat boots to fit this forms feet.

Danni as well had new attire to suit her new form. She wore the same style of t-shirt only a few sizes smaller to fit better, the normal female undergarments, and because Jazz wasn't going to let her go to school without trying it atleast once to prove a point, a skirt and high heels. Most of all Danni hated the high heels.

"Hey, Danni", Tucker greeted through his laughter and Sam sent him a glare. Though his glare was intimidating it did nothing to stave Tuckers blatant amusement of their situation.

"Hey, Guys", Danni said, noting that for once when he called Tuck and Sam guys it matched them both.

"Do we have to be here today?", Sam asked trying to convinve Danni to go back home so he could too.

"Yes, Sam we have to be here. If we don't deal with it now we never will, and it's better to just to get it over with now", Danni said not really wanting to go through with this either. Sighing Sam nodded and the three of them headed into what would probably be the worst day, atleast for Sam and Danni, in their entire highschool life.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 First Period, Math 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sam was on his own in first period. He just put his head down on his desk and ignored everyone as best he could till the anouncements came on. They explained who Danni and Sam were and how it happened.

Sam couldn't help but laugh under her breath at the girls that suddenly backed away from him like he had the plague. He took the most satisfaction at the green look on Paulina's face for hitting on the the hot Goth boy that was once Samantha Manson.

As the announcements ended the class was deathly silent except for the laughter coming from Sam. He swore that somewhere down the hall he could hear Danni and Tucker busting a gut at the reaction as well.

And right he was. Danni and Tucker shared a home room. Tucker had been laughing the whole while as Dash and a few of the other jocks hit on Danni, and even more so when the announcements ended and all of the guys eyes were wide eyed, some, like Paulina, looked like they were gona be sick.

"Aw, c'mon, Dash!", Tucker teased the jock in between his laughter," Don't you think Danni is hot still?"

"Yeah, I mean no! I mean- Gah! I don't know!", he headed back to his seat pounding his head on his desk. And that's what started Danni laughing.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Who thinks I should continue this story for a little longer and make a longer chapter. -Raise own hand- Well since I can't see your guys' choice I'll just say that majority rules and go on to write what happens at lunch but then it's over for this chapter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Lunch Period, Around Noon 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the troublesome trio sat down at their normal lunch table they began going over the homework they had from their first four classes and telling each other the responses to Danni and Sam's... condition. Sure they had name calling and rumors but seeing people get out of their way just because of the effects of a ghost attack made it all worth it.

As they told eachother about what happened in the classes they didn't have with eachother they didn't notice Dash Baxter and the rest of the A-list aproaching until Dash cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey", Tucker said smirking," What do you guys want?"

"We want revenge for that stunt you losers pulled!", Paulina practically screamed. Sam Danni and Tucker looked boggled.

"What stunt?", both Sam and Danni asked at once.

Dash growled and slammed his hands down on the table making their trays jump," You let us hit on you like you were actually a girl, Fenton! Your sick!"

Danny growled back standing up staring the jock down," Like you would have listened if I spoke anyways. You probably didn't even hear me the first THIRTY times I turned you down, you were too busy staring at my bust!"

Dash turned red from both emberassment and anger," You're lucky you're a girl now, Fenton, 'cause I can't hit you anymore, but your friends are going down!" He tried to push Danni aside but with no luck as the young woman grabbed his wrist and began to squeeze with a surprizing amount of strength. Dash hissed in pain and tried to get his wrist free but it was unsuccsessful.

"Dash, this is your first and last warning. Stay away from my friends or suffer the consequences", Danni emphasized her point by squeezing his wrist harder on the word 'consequences'. She then released his hand and sat back down to eat lunch.

"We're... We're not done here, Fenton", Dash said before turning away to nurse his wrist, followed again by the A-list.

For a few minutes there was silence until tucker broke it with a question.

"How come you never did that before, Danni?", he heard his friend sigh then look up at Sam and Tucker who were now staring at her waiting for her answer.

"I'm tired of his and the rest of those brainless fools' crap. Besides we have enough to worry about right now", she said before taking a bite from her cheeseburger," And for another thing, I am tired of not being able to fight back. I may not be able to use my ghost powers to fight a human, but I can still kick his ass across the street."

Sam and Tucker just nodded and turned back to eating, letting another silence settle on them for awhile before Tucker broke it again.

"But you got to admit you guys, That was kinda cool seeing Dash holding his hand like a little kid who just got a spanking", he smiled and the mood was once again lifted and they returned to laughing and having a good time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: there you go. Another chapter with a little bit of seriousness. And don't worry Dash is still gonna bug them, he's just more often than not gonna wind up the one on the ass end of a but whoopin'. Well that's it for this chapter more to come at another time. hope you guys liked it. Ta ta.


	4. Poor poor Danni

Chapter four, this one is treading on ground that as a teenage boy i thought i would never have to know before today. Just immagine a seventeen year old boy asking his mother what a period is like and to describe it in detail... You should have seen the look she gave me. Almost asking if I had lost my mind. I think i may have. The things i do to bring to you a good fanfiction.

This chapter's question is brought to you by Karen Kano-_They will change back, right? _I'm actually having trouble deciding whether or not they will. From the looks of things, probably not.

Chapter Four: Skulker, Periods, and Interesting Questions.

Danni sighed in discomfort. It had been one week since the change and she wasn't feeling well. Since yesterday it felt like the muscles in the pit of her abdomen were pulling her internal organs down and she felt a bit bloated. When explaining this to her mom, she looked like she was about to burst out laughing before explaining to Danni the new condition she was in.

To Danni's utter horror she was starting her period. Jazz who had been in the kitchen at the time eating cereal spluttered and choked on her cereal managing to get laughter out through the coughs. Danni let her forehead fall against the table top counter.

"I should have expected this", she mumbled in more of a growl than anything else. She really wanted to find Ozell(or any other ghost for that matter) and beat the afterlife out of him for putting her in this mess.

After Jazz was able to control her laughter,"Just look at it this way, Danni. It's a new experience that will make you grow more respect for the women in your life." And once again she was laughing.

The only good thing about this entire situation( not at all in Danni's opinion) was they learned that the change was a complete change. Not some half baked change that could have proven both more akward and more disgusting.

Danni's mother suggested she call Sam to help her in finding out what to use and where to buy it.

"Why can't you help me?", she asked her mom.

"Your father and I are busy inventing a new ghost containment field", she said reasonably then headed back downstairs into the lab.

"And you?", she asked staring at her sister incredulously.

"I have a test to study for, I'm just down for lunch", she then promptly grabbed her bowl of cereal and headed back upstairs into her room leaving Danni to press her head against the table top again. It looked like she had no choice but to call Sam and ask for his help.

She got up and walked to the living room grabbing the phone and calling Sam up on his cellphone. It wrang twice before it was answered.

"_Hello?_", came the voice of Samuel. Danni sighed trying to suppress the shiver that once again ran up her spine.

"Hey, Sam, are you doing anything important?"

"_Naw, not really. Why? Is something wrong?_"

"You have no idea. Look, just meet me at the Cherry Corner Super Market in Fifteen minutes, ok?"

"_OK, Danni_", she could hear the sound of worry in her friends voice," _Meet you there._" And with a click the call was ended. Danni sighed and stood up going ghost. She groaned in more discomfort as it seemed her hazmat suit was tighter than normal increasing the pressure on her abdomen.

"I'm going to kill Ozell... Again", she stated before flying off to the super market. Once their she went behind the building and Tunred back into Danni Fenton to wait for Sam.

After about ten minutes Sam showed up and spotted Danni.

"Hey, Danni", he walked over quickly and Danni stood up off the curve," So what's wrong?" Danni took in a deep breath her cheeks reddening.

"I'm... I think I'm", she was stumbling over her words.

"Look, Danni, what ever it is just tell me", Sam said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think... IthinkI'monmyperiod!", Danni finally blurted out. It took a moment for the words to fit together rationally in Sam's head but when they finally did... And Danni thought her sister laughed hard. 'I guess I shouldn't have teased her all those those times when she had it', she thought while she waited for Sam to compose himself.

Finally after a few minutes, people staring, and humorous tears, Sam was once again serious... Well kind of. The teasing would never end for Danni.

"So you're having your first period, your mother and sister wont help, and so you called me. I wish I had a video camera to doccument this", Sam teased once again as they walked slowly down the aisle in the supermarket.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and help me", Danni grumbled, earning another laugh from Sam and a teasing call out of, "OOO! somebody's menstral!" that earned a growl from Danni as she reached for tampons.

"I wouldn't if I were you", Sam warned seriously. Danni gave him an exasperated look that screamed 'Just shoot me and get it over with!'

"And why not?", more grumbling on Danni's part, once again swearing that if they ever changed back that he would never tease Sam about her periods.

Sam used one hand to make a circle with his thumb and pointer finger, pushed his pointer finger on his other hand through the circle, all the while trying to keep a straight face as it donned on Danni. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She drew her hand back so quick the packaging might as well have scorched her. Sam's laughter could be heard throughout the store.

Danny grumbled and searched for just a moment more before finding a case of pads that Sam reccomended and hurriedly made it for the counter wanting this torment to end as soon as possible.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 That Night, Fenton works 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danni sat at her computer trying to ignore what felt like a hotpocket in her panties, not to mention the steadily increasing cramps. If god was up there he really had something against Danni right then. Just as Danni was about to finally fall enough into her work to ignore any discomfort she had a chill went through her body and a blue whisp of smoke came out of her mouth.

"Why me?", Danni pounded her head against her desk top as the ghost appeared behind her.

"Ghost child, I have come to finally claim you for my...", it was obviously Skulker, the Ghost Zone's master hunter,"Ghost child?" He poked Danni's head with one of his large metallic fingers.

"Go away. I don't need this right now", Danni moaned from her spot on the desk. Skulker looked bemused for a second then frowned stepping back pointing a fist at Danni. From that fist a giant cannon formed and it began to charge up.

"Atleast make this interesting, Child. Fight me so I may get some satisfaction from taking your pelt", he said once again poking her this time with the cannon trying to spur any kind of movement. Finally Danni stood up fists clenched and she slowly turned around to face Skulker a murderous look in her eyes.

"I gave you a chance to back down. Remember that", she bit out. She knew right away that she was just taking her stress and aggression out on Skulker but she didn't care right then. "Going Ghost!"

Once in Phantom form Danni proceeded to beat the daylights out of Skulker, not even giving him a chance to fight back. At one point she ripped off one of his machanical arms and proceeded to beat him into submission with it. Once the entire suit was destroyed she held up the little green blob that was actually the great hunter, threw him into the air, and used the Fenton Thermos.

"There, maybe now I can work on that essay", she turned back into her usual teenage self tossing the mechanical arm into the pile where the rest of Skulker's body was. She sat down at the computer and began to work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I know it's moving fast and jumping around a bit but after these first few chapters it should get a bit more steady on one time ok? ok. one more thing Danni's POV's will be scattered around the story ok? Ok.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Five days later. Casper high, Fifth period 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Danni's POV)

As I sat in fifth period English class I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off Sam. He wasn't doing or wearing really special. In fact the only thing really different was his hair. He had stopped spiking it like a punk rocker and cut it so it was only an inch long. The red dye had also worn off making it black again. That was ok though. I like it better black.

I knew I was attracted to him before we had come into this... Predicament. But I figured that was normal. I mean I was a boy, and he was a girl. But that's the main word isn't it? _Was._

But now I think I'm still attracted to him. Hell I know I am. I walked in on him when was changing once and the reaction was more than good. The muscles on his stomach flexing just slightly as he slowly put on his shirt couldn't have been any more sexy to me. I know that on the inside it's still Sam but physically he's still a guy. I shouldn't be attracted to him in that way. I don't care if I'm a girl now I'm Still Danny... Well not exactly.

Maybe it's just because it's Sam. I know I'm not physically attracted to Dash Baxter or any other guys. Heh, I know i'm still attracted to girls. I still feel akward going into the girls locker room, all that almost naked flesh. My new body definitely reacts in a positive way, even if it's not what I'm used to.

But thinking about this brings up an interesting question. Before I ask let's go over the facts. One: Sam and I have been turned into the opposite gender. Two: I'm attracted to Sam and his body. Three: I'm still attracted to the female body.

So the question is: Am I gay, lesbian, or bisexual? God this is confusing. I swear to god as soon as I get my hands on Ozell he is going to pay dearly. Then I am going to spray him with that gold powder stuff see how he likes being a girl! Friggin' annoying bastard of a ghost.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N:And that is the conclusion to chapter four. So what did yall think? I thought it was funny. Not as funny as the first chapter but enough to keep me entertained. Well I gotta go see you guys later. Bye


	5. Ozell is back

Ok Chaoter five here we come. And with it new problems that will effect our little Halfa-ette. We will be seeing what happened one month later. meaning Danni's on her period and still has yet to decide her sexuality. Well enough with the preview let's get on with the story.

I looked through my reviews and couldn't find a question so sorry no answers this chapter.

Chapter Five: Pherimones?

(Danni's POV)

I groaned slowly waking up. Why did there have to be school today? I was three days into my period and was miserable. The cramps were near unbearable. It was worse than last month.

Every time I went ghost the pain happened tenfold. Not to mention the ghosts were acting funny. I caught the Box Ghost drooling at me.

"Why me?", it seemed like I had asked that a million times before. I probably had. I got up and walked into the bathroom, readying myself for a shower. I washed myself and my steadily growing hair. Getting out still a bit sleepy I looked into the mirror and sighed poking one of my breasts, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Again it was proven that this was reality.

As I dressed I thought about Sam, partly to take my mind off the pain, but mostly because I was still having trouble figuring where I stood sexually. Recently the mere thought of Sam seemed to turn me on. The though of anyone else, including Dash and Paulina, made me feel sick. Some how I think this had something to either do with the powder or my ghost side.

Slowly I slipped on my bra and my shirt then my panties and my dress. My stomach growled loudly so I moved towards my door to go downstairs when a blue whisp of smoke escaped my lips after the normal chill went through my body.

I sighed but wasted no time going ghost. Maybe I could beat who ever it was into the ground to relieve some of my current tension. Most of it was caused by the guys at school. After seeing me during my first period they decided that I was actually now a girl and even though I was once a guy was once again worth dating so they were hitting on me again.

I flew outside my window to find the ghost. I was expecting the usual ghost to be there. Skulker, the Box Ghost, maybe Ember or Plasmius but immagine my surpise to hear the most annoying voice of all voices disrupt my thoughts.

"Hey, Hotstuff, I see the powder worked well", Ozell said smirking widely arms crossed over his chest. He looked smug... too smug.

"Ozell!"

"The one and only. So how have you been dealing with it, being a girl and all. This is the first time I've used the powder and want to know how well it works", he smirked having found a pencil and notepad to take notes on my response.

My response was calm, well thought out, and worded nicely... Yeah right! I blasted him as hard as I could with an ecto beam.

"You no good son of a- I'm gonna kill you", I screamed at him charging full force. The strength of each hit surprised even me after I realized how hard I'd actually be hitting him. For a final blbow I kicked him as hard as I could towards the ground. He hit with such force it created a small crater around him. I was still too angry to care. Without realizing I did it, I teleported down to his side grabbing him by the front of his shirt lifting him into the air.

"Man", Ozell wheezed slightly before phasing out of my grasp," I should have left you as a guy. You hit softer then." I gabbed for his shirt again and made us both intangible so he couldn't phase out of my grip this time.

"You had better have a cure for this", I said in barely anything more than a growl. He just chuckled.

"Sorry to dissapoint but it doesn't have one", he said still looking smug,"Even if it did I wouldn't give it to you. Why should I when your pherimones smell so deliciously powerful? This is exactly what that guy paid me to do."

"What are you talking about? What pherimones? And what guy?", the murderous look in my eyes was ignored by Ozell as he yawned.

"Well I'm talking about pherimones. You know the little chemicals given off by some animals to attract a mate or deflect opponents from entering your territory", he said smirking at me before continuing," Turns out ghosts give 'em off too. Mostly the female ones and normally only when in heat. It makes the low level ghost males act incredibly stupid and animalistic, some human males can pick up on it too."

"And what guy paid you to do this to me?"

"Sorry, Hot stuff, Employer-Employee secrecy. I'm forced to uphold it even though it might have been funny to see you get your hands on the guy", he yawned again," So are you gonna put me in the thermos or what? My girl back in the Ghost Zone wants to know how you and your _boy_friend are holding up."

I growled under my breath before it escalated into a roar as I punched him straight in the face he flew through the air for about twenty feet before skidding to a stop some distance away. Before he uttered a single syllable I grabbed the thermos and sucked him in.

I sat there for about five minutes glaring at the thermos, trying to decide whether or not crushing it would in turn cause Ozell pain. God knows he deservs every ounce of it he gets for the next century. But I knew I had a more sinister fate for him which made me grin. Slowly I flew up in the air and spoke to the container hoping that Ozell could hear me.

"If you thought I was bad, just wait till Sam get's his hand on you", I said smirking to myself. I was now too pleased with myself to realise I hadn't denied the boyfriend comment from earlier. This would come back to haunt me.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Sam's room about three minutes later 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(still Danni's POV)

As I flew into his room through the window as usual, I ofcourse noticed right away that Sam was not there but his backpack was so I decided to wait there figuring he had gone down to get some breakfast then would come back to get his back pack. That's when I'd meet him with Ozell in the thermos and watch the fun begin.

A couple minutes later Sam walked into his room and any logical thought I had went right out the window. Sam stood there, in nothing but a towel, fresh out of the shower. His pale skin still had a sheen to it, his abs glistened still wet, his ebony hair still slick with moisture hung over one of his eyes the rest combed out of the way. His eyes held a few emotions as they widened seeing me. I think I saw emberassment, lust( it must have been my hazmat. it's skin tight and leaves little to the immagination), and... Was that... Love? Well, I was a bit out of it so I can't be sure of that last one. Sam's words brought me out of me haze quickly.

"Uh, hey, Danni", he grabbed some clothing while clutching the towel about his still wet body. I noticed that he grabbed a pair of black boxers with skulls on them.

"Hey... Sam", my response was so nicely worded don't ya think? Sam just nodded before heading quickly back to the bathroom to dress. In the meantime I beat myself up mentally for staring at Sam so openly. I swore I could hear Ozell's laughter coming from the thermos.

A few minutes later Sam came back in fully dressed(to my relief and dissapointment).

"So what's up, Danni? Got a reason for being here or did you just want to get a free show?", he teased. I laughed slightly. Sam always was good at releasing the tension.

"Well kind of both I guess", I teased back but then smirking I held up the thermos,"I ran into somebody you might be interested in talking to." Now Sam was really interested and approached me.

"Oh yeah? Who?", He asked sitting down on the bed next to me looking at the thermos.

"Ozell", I said calmly, watching as it sank in for my best friend.

"Your kidding", he said but I just smirked handing him the thermos.

"See for yourself", I handed him the thermos smirking in anticipation. Ozell still had a lot of pain coming to him and Sam was the next to get his hide.

Sam took the thermos and for a moment or so just stared at it then opened it and out floated Ozell who was rubbing his neck.

"Man, that thing is cramped", he tilted his head to the side his neck making some sickening cracking noises. I just laughed humorlessly.

"That thermos is nothing compared to what your about to go through", I said staring up at him. He just turned around to look at me and Sam and smirked right back at us.

"Oh, right right. His turn for the beat first ask questions later routine. Why don't you leave, Hot stuff, so us guys can have a heart-to-heart", he said shooing me away with his hand. I crossed my arms glaring at him.

"It's ok, Danni. I can handle him", Sam said approaching the ghost cracking her knuckles. I sighed. I had hoped to be able to watch, but oh well. I nodded.

"Ok but I'm only going just outside the door", I said and went just outside of his room. I smiled as I heard the easily recognizable sound of Sam causing Ozell pain. The screeches I heard were gratifying. What ever that jackhole was getting he deserved.

After about ten minutes Sam came out of his room and handed me the thermos, his face beet red. I was a little worried. What exactly had Ozell told him?

"You, OK, Sam?", I asked putting a hand on his arm. He flinched at first then realized it was me so relaxed putting his hand on mine.

"Yeah... Fine", he said a little stiffly. I was going to ask, but I decided to let it drop if he wanted to tell me he would.

"OK well I guess I'm gona go home and get ready for school. See you there?"

"Yeah, same place same time", he said his mood lightening up once again and I smiled. I liked it better when he was relaxed. He looked more handsome like that... UGH! I really need to figure out where I stand sexually.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: It just keeps coming my fingers wont stop. Luckily that's a good thing. I know exactly where i want this story to go. So any guesses on who paid off ozell? The first person to Get it right get's to name the last chapter. well that all for now see you guys later.


	6. Sam's Chapter

Chapter six is now officially up. I realized recently that this has been centered around how danni is dealing with the change so this chapter will be centered on sam. Probablly after this i'll do an outside view. like from valerie or tucker or someone like that.

once again I have been unable to find a question to answer but that's ok i found a review that can be switched into a Question so that will do. It's from Flashx11-_Wouldn't the powder change them back if it got them again? _Afraid not. I've got that planned out so it ain't happening. besides if you want the scientiffic stuf about it it's like a sickness. You have a cold for the very first time and it kicks your butt, but the next time you have it you get over it in like a day. Well the powder worked on them because nothing like it had happened before. If ozell or anyone used it again it would have little to no effect.

Quick new disclaimer: I also do not own any of the masterful works of Piers Anthony.

P.S. I'm not anouncing the winner until the second to the last chapter, so don't worry if i don't answer right away.

on with the story.

Chapter Six: May I Have This Dance?

Samuel Manson sat in english class, taking notes without really paying attention. He had other things to worry about. The most prominent problem was the peace that had fallen on Amity Park. Most would think that meant fair weather and sunny days ahead. But Sam knew better. The ghosts were just preparing for something. Probably another huge invasion like what happened with Pariah Dark.

He sighed. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Maybe things would be peaceful. Or maybe he was trying to make it seem like that was the most prominent worry on his mind so asking DannI to the upcoming school spirit dance didn't seem like such a big deal. Yep that was it. He just wasn't going to admit that to himself.

He looked over at the young woman Danni had become. She was just beautiful. Her ebony hair, bright blue eyes, beautiful skin( it still held the scars Danni had recieved over the years, but in Sam's opinion that only made her more attractive), not to mention her smile that could make his stomach flip like a dolphin in a show at water world.

Sam was too busy going over his feelings for Danni to worry about sexuality. The fact was he didn't really care. Gay, lesbian, or what ever he may now be it didn't matter as long as he could have Danni. But there inlies the problem. He didn't know if he could have Danni.

He knew for sure he was going to ask Danni to go to the dance. And that they wouldn't be going as just friends if Danni said yes. But what really worried him is if she said no. It might break the friendship they had. The one thing he cherished over everything else was the friendship the two of them held.

He just had to hope Danni said yes.

"Mr. Manson!", he was suddenly brought to attention by Mr. Lancer slamming a book on his desk," I'm never gonna get used to calling you that. Now Mr. Manson please pay attention. I was asking you if you could tell us what the author meant to present to you through the novel. What is the lesson to be learned from this story?"

Sam looked at Lancer for a moment then at his notes. He blushed a little realizing his notes were actually Danni's name written over and over. He then looked at the book Lancer held and sighed a little in relief. Luckily he had read it before. It was 'Heaven Cent' by Piers Anthony.

"Well in my opinion I think he was trying to get people to realise that you can never judge something by looks unless you've experienced it yourself", he said in a bored voice.

"And what brought you to your conclusion? I thought this was a quest to make a magical penny", he said and the class laughed.

"Well the main character, Dolph, at the beginning is of the opinion that romance, girls, and adults are things he could just live without. Without girls boys wouldn't be lured into doing 'mushy stuff' I blieve were his words. Romance was also related to the problem of girls. And then there were adults which he scorned for keeping the secret of the quote-unquote' Adult-Conspiracy'. The farther he progessed however he learned that some things are not as they seem, point proven when he met Nada Naga, princess of the naga people. She was his age,or atleast thought to be, and believed much of the same things he did. That romance was stupid, adults were even more stupid, and the veil on the conspiracy should be lifted. By the time the book was finished not only did Dolph find himself in love, or lust it's debatable, with Nada but understanding more about the ways of the adults than he ever thought possible."

Mr. Lancer raised one of his eyebrows then shrugged," Ok, I will give you this one Mr. Manson." He turned his attention back to the rest of the class, and once again continued his lesson. And just as before soon enough Sam's thought's were centered on his friend, and secret crush.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 After School At The Mason Mansion 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sam sat there glaring at his phone. It just sat there not moving, no matter how much Sam wished it would. He was trying to decide how to word his asking Danni to the dance that friday. It seemed near impossible so he instead decided to look through his notes for the science test tomorrow. He unfortunately grabbed the wrong book and found himself staring at where he had written Danni's name over and over again. He sighed and began to think about Danni once again, this time Ozell's words from a week ago invading his mind.

(Flash back)

_After beating the daylights out of the mischievous ghost Sam began asking questions. The first was ofcourse if there was a cure. Then he asked if the powder woud work on them again only to recieve another negative. Then came the questions that were really important. _

_"Did someone hire you?", he asked Ozell glaring at the ghost._

_"Yeah, and my price just went up", he replied rubbing his sore jaw," How'd you guess anyways?"_

_"You don't seem like the type with enough wits to think of something like this on your own", Sam said icily._

_"Ow, you're cruel you know that?"_

_"Who hired you?", Sam ignored the comment about being cruel._

_"That's for me to know and you to find out. I am so there when you do", he managed to laugh a little," It's gonna be hillarious."_

_Sam growled and breathed deeply through his nose and sighed in a bit more content than he meant to. He could still smell Danni's lingering scent in the room as if she were standing next to him. It was heavenly. It made him hunger for her in a way he didn't quite think was wholesome._

_Ozell smirked standing up, an almost sinister look on his face," You can smell 'em can't you?"_

_"Smell what?", Sam snapped at him. His smirk just widened._

_"Her pherimones. Looks like I owe Candace money. She bet me that you would", he said his ever present smirk getting wider and wider._

_"What the hell are you talking about? What pherimones?", and so once again Ozell went through the explanation, but this time added something that should make things interesting and that he hadn't told Danni._

_"... Soon enough her instincts will kick in and she'll mark a guy, bite him somewhere probably the neck, and then when summer comes...", he finished by making crude gestures with his hands," If I were you I'd act now before her instincts make her choose someone else."_

(end flashback)

Sam sighed hoping it never came to that and that he was acting quick enough. He sighed and looked at the phone once again and decided just to get it over with. He grabbed the phone dialed Danni's house and waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello, Fenton residence"_, it was Jazz.

"Hey, Jazz it's Sam. Can you put Danni on the line?"

"_No problem, just a sec_", Sam heard Jazz shout up the stairs for Danni, Danni shouting back, and then shuffling as the phone exchanged hands.

_"Hey, Sam. What's up?"_, Danni's voice came through the reciever and made Sam smile.

"Well, I was just wondering...", Sam trailed off for a moment before continuing deciding he would just wing it," If you thought about the dance this friday."

"_Ugh! I should pound who ever came up with the idea to have it. Do you realize how creepy it is to have a bunch of guys asking me to go to the dance with them?"_

"About as creepy as it is to have girls asking me out?", he heard Danni laugh.

"_Point proven. But yeah I guess I thought about it a little. What about you? Know who you want to take?"_

"Well yeah I have someone in mind", he tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"_Oh really? Who?"_, was it just his immagination or did Danni sound a little... Depressed to hear it?

"Well...", Sam took a deep breath. This was it, he couldn't back out now," Well I was actually wondering if you would go with me."

_"You mean as friends?"_, she sounded even more depressed but was obviously trying to hide it.

"Um... Not really. I mean... Well... I mean like a date", Sam said nervosly into the phone. There was a silent pause before came the happy reply.

"_I'd love too!"_, Sam let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"OK, Well I still have home work to do so I'd better go", he said smiling wider than he though any Goth ever could.

"_OK, and Sam..."_

_"_Yeah, Danni?"

"_Love you"_, she said quietly.

Sam's eyes widened in shock and before he could actually grasp the reality of what Danni just said he responded in a small voice," Love you too." Then there was the click as Danni put the phone on it's base.

Sam just stared at his phone for a little while before a smile broke out on his face. He laid back on his bed staring at the ceiling the smile never fading and once again he uttered those three words," Love you too."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Just Outside The Manson Mansion 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Outside the window Ozell smirked. He had escaped from the Ghost Zone again but only to make sure things went over smoothly. The hardest part was making the other ghosts stay in the Ghost Zone until his employer told him to let them out. He had to bribe every single one of the greedy bastards with something from his pockets. It wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't asked for some really absurd things.

Technus was the worst. He asked for a world to conquer if he couldn't go to the human plane of existance. But Ozell, being the ever witty ghost he was, was able to give him his wish.

From one of his pockets he pulled out a small orb that floated in his hands that had three little balls floating around it as if in orbit. It was what he had dubbed Planet Mini. Technus was surprisingly pleased with this and was off.

But back to the current things were going pretty well. He flew off to meet his employer in the park.

"Is everything going according to plan?", the voice was obviously fake. The person was using one of those weird voice changers.

"Yeah, Manson just asked Fenton to the dance. Why are you so interested in them anyways?", he asked holding out his hand awaiting his payment. A hand in a black glove gave him a single hundred dollar bill. It wasn' building up as quickly as he would have liked but soon enough Ozell would have enough money for that ring.

"Never you mind about that. Just keep up the good work and I'll keep paying you", with that the figure shrouded in a high collar trench coat and a hat to hide his face walked away.

Ozell shrugged. He didn't know why the guy disguised himself around him. Maybe he was afraid of someone finding out who had orchestrated this whole thing.

Once again Ozell shrugged and counted the current amount of money he posessed. So far seven hundred dollars. Just a few hundred more and he'd have enough. He flew off once again to meet Candace in the Ghost zone smiling to himself.

"This is the most interesting job I've had in a long while, that's for sure."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: And that is chapter six. What did y'all think? Good, Bad, Ugy? I know not too much humor this chapter, but like i said i'm not good at humor i just write as how i see things would turn out. And if you think I had Danni and Sam admit too soon don't worry. They've denied liking eachother for years, saying it over the phone wont change it all that much.

well bye for now.


	7. Tucker's Demise

Chapter seven. and i would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this jumbled ,bumbled, and crumpled piece of work that i have been writing with thirty minutes a chapter at most. This has become the second top reviewed story on my list. And to think this all started a couple days ago with a drawing. It's funny to just think about it. To think how far this has gone with out going very far. I can tell you i know where it's going, but what i don't know is how it's going to get there. So let's just have fun while we can with it.

This chapter's question is from Galateagirl-_Are you nuts?_ Many have asked. I've even seen a shrink or two and they can't really decide but trust me I don't normally ask questions that you shouldn't know unless you want to teach life science.

on with story

Chapter Seven: Foley's Demise.

Tucker Foley sat near the back of class watching the exchanges going on between his two best friends. There was definitely something up and he had a good idea as to what. The smirk gracing his lips only grew wider as the bell rang. Time to play investigator.

He met them at their normal seeting for lunch. He saw two guys and a girl walking away from the table dissapointedly. Obviously turned down for a date to the dance.

"Hey guys", he said sitting down opposite Danni. He looked at a couple of the guys still staring at Danni even though they had been turned down multiple times. He shuddered. He didn't care if Danni was a girl was a girl now, it was still the same Danni that used to be a guy. Besides the fact that he was so trying to get Sam and Danni together ever since he found that they held a mutual crush on eachother.

"Hey, Tuck", they replied in unison as he sat down to eat his lunch.

For the first half of lunch he watched them talk. Just listening as they seemed to avoid the subject of eachother, then he cut in hiding his mischievious smirk as best he could.

"So, Danni, have you thought about the dance", the response he got was less than enthusiastic. Danni's head quickly found the table.

"Ugh, not you too, Tuck. That makes the count thirty for just today", she said in a groan.

"What? Hey, no way! I'm not asking you out. You're hot and all but that's just wrong. I mean... You used to be a guy", Tucker said after nearly choking on a hot dog,"I meant do you two have a date at all and if so satisfy my curiosity by telling me."

For a moment Sam and Danni looked at eachother then in unison they bothshrugged ad said,"I've got someone in mind." After realising they said the same thing they blushed a little but let it pass quickly.

"Oh really?", Tucker asked raising one eyebrow," Who?"

Both of them stumbled over there words disastrously for a minute or so. They had apparently hoped to avoid this conversation and the emberassment that it would bring. But eventually Sam had enough guts to answer.

"I'm taking... Danni", he said lowly looking anywhere but at Danni and Tuck, both his and Danni's face becoming a lovely shade of red.

"HA! I knew it!", he got up running around the lunchroom demanding money from random people who begrudgingly paid him. When he got back he was faced with two glares that clearly wanted his head on a platter.

"You bet on us?", it was Danni. Her voice sounded abnormally calm and measured. Tht could not mean good things for Tucker.

Luckily before either decided to pounce on him and beat the life out of him a blue whisp of smoke came out of danny's mouth.

Before running somewhere to change into Dannielle Phantom she turned back on tucker and gave him a powerful glare," We're not done here, Tuck. Sam", she snapped her fingers,"Hold him." And with that Danni was off leaving Tucker in the clutches of the still scowling Sam.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 One Hour Later, Near The Flagpole 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I hate you guys", Tucker said arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry, Tuck, Can't hear you from down here", Danni called up to him a smirk on her face. After beating Technus severely she came back and made Tcker tell her and Sam what the whole money gathering was about. And now Tucker Was stranded at the top of the flagpole by his undershorts.

He watched as Danni and Sam laughed. He knew they'd only leave him there for awhile but it didn't mean he had to like it. Well atleast he got a birds eyeview of them talking to eachother. He pulled out his PDA from one of his pockets and began recording them with the camera attachment.

Sam and Danni were talking animatedly about something. If only that hadn't put him up so high maybe he could hear. He more interested as something they were saying was making them blush... Vibrantly.

What he saw next shocked him even and he smirked. Another four hundred or so dollars in the pot. Today was the best of his entire senior year. Well except for the hanging from the flagpole by his boxers thing.

The best part of it all was he caught it on tape. He quickly hid his PDA when Danni went ghost again to pull him down off the flagpole with a serious look on her face to try and hide the blush.

"Now what have we leanred today?", Sam asked glaring at Tucker once he was on the ground.

"Uh..."

"How about not betting on your friends going to a dance together?", Danni suggested crossing her arms under her chest.

"That works for me", Tucker said slowly backing away, deciding it would be better for his health if he didn't tell them the other five or so bets he made. And at this rate he'd have well over five thousand dollars before college started.

"Well we missed an hour of school... Who's up for hookie?"

"Sorry, Dan, I got a test i need to take. If I miss another one My mom is gonna kill me", Tuck said heading back into the school. He was lying, but hey money is money and if it's quick money that makes it better. The one that owed him the most was Lancer. One hundred ad fifty dollars straight on the evidence of Sam and Danni's first kiss.

He looked back and saw exactly what he'd hope to see. Danni and Sam walking towards the movies. Good, now he'd be able to collect without fear for his health. The smirk on his face grew As he trutted back into school going over the footage he had of the two kissing.

It was short but sweet and worth a ton of money. He was thinking of posting it on the net.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 That night at Tucker's House 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tucker sat back smirking as he counted his money. One, two, three...Nine hundred dollars for a date and a first kiss. Man he was good.

He looked at the site he recently erected on the web. It had been up for a month or so. He went to the video section and uploaded the video of the Danni and Sam kissing. It alwas felt so pleaseing when plans turned out good.

As if money from people you know isn;t nice enough several of the people that were regulars on his site made some bets of their own. He smirked as they wired cash into his bank account.

"I'm gonna be rich!", he said smiling like an idiot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Across Town In The Manson Mansion 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danni was in Sam's room waiting for sam to return with the pizza they had ordered. Being easily bored she walked over to Sam's computer and logged on And began to randomly search for immages online.

"What the hell let's see what Sam's name brings up", she typed Sam in and was at first shocked then enraged. At about that time Sam walked into the room. He could practically feel the rage coming off of Danni.

"What's wrong, Danni?", he came up behind her setting the Pizza down on his bed. Danni just leaned to the side so he could see.

His reaction was much the same.

There on the screen was a picture of Earlier that day when they kissed. Beneath the picture was a link to a sight called looked at eachother then at the screen again and in perfect unison said," You are so dead, Foley."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Back At Tucker's place0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A shiver went down Tucker's spine for some reason as he closed out his internet window.

He looked out his window and swore he could see angry glowing green eyes and just as angry purple eyes. He blinked rubbing his own pair of eyes and looked again.

"Nothing there. Man, I been watching to many late night movies", he stated before finally completely turning his computer off and going to bed. Tomorrow was gonna be great. He closed his eyes and soon found himself dreaming of Sitting on a golden Church bench in a very nice and expensive suit with Valerie Gray beside him as Danni and Sam stood at the alter.

Near the end the dream turned bitter however when Danni and Sam turned into monsters that started chasing him around the church. A premonition perhaps? Most likely.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Next Morning Just Before School0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tucker met up with his friends at the usual spot, but something was up. They were acting really weird. Smiling sweetly at him, complimenting him on his work with computers, giving him a pep talk to Build up his courage to ask Valerie out.

"Uh, guys, not that I mind the encouragement, but why are you doing this? It's really weird", he said rubbing his wrist nervously a habbit he had recently picked up.

"Oh, no reason really. Just thought We'd make your last week alive a good one", the smile on Danni's face did nothing to hide the murderous intent in her eyes.

"Am I sick?", Tucker played it off dumb. He didn't know quite why he was in trouble yet so why admit to crimes they didn't know about?

"No", Sam said not at all hiding his annoyance anymore," But you are going to die after the dance." Tucker gulped.

"Why?", he asked his voice barely a squeak. As a response Sam and Danni both held up seperate peices of paper with their pictures on them with Tucker's site address clearly printed at the bottom.

"Uh, ha ha... Where did you guys find those?", he tried to find a way out of it but he knew nothing would probably work. Before he could even will himself to run Sam caught him by the arm and twisted it behind his back.

"If you want to live long enough to reach college you'll give us all the money you got on that stupid bet!", Danni's voice was venomous and Tucker gulped again.

He reached into his pocket without further hesitation and Began working with his PDA to transfer the Money to Sam's account. As he was let go he knew that the day had only just began. It was gonna be hell.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: ok I'm feeling generous so instead of making the next part chapter eight I'm going to make this chapter a bit longer by having the thoughts of Sam and Danni on their first kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Two Days Before The Dance 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sam tried to work on his math as he sat in his room but he couldn't focus right. Not after what happened Tuesday. To think a little kiss could mess up his thoughts so much. Every time he thought about it he could feel butterflies in his stomach. This was definitely not Gothlike behavior.

He sighed and thought back to the moment it happened.

(flash back)

_Sam and Danni had started talking about the dance. Sam's parents were even worse about it now that he was a guy. Said it would be harder for him to control himself, that he should keep protection with him at the dance incase soething happened at the dance._

_Danni had a slightly flushed look on her face that made her look quite cute and just before Sam could iquire why he found his lips up against Danni's. Sam was shocked, so shocked he almost didn't respond, but finally he did and kissed her back. The kiss was short, too short for Sam's liking but one thing was for sure. It was not a Fake-out Make-out. _

_"Sorry, I should't have done that. I just...", Danni trailed off turning away red from emberassment._

_"It's...", the words wouldn't come out right away so he swallowed and tried again,"It's ok. I... kinda liked it." Danni turned back towards Sam A hopeful expression in her eyes._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah... It was nice", Sam smiled at Danni and Dann smiled right back. They hadn't even realised Tucker had the whole thing on film._

(end flashback)

He smiled wider remembering the feel of her soft lips agaist his. It was just such a pleasant feeling. He hoped to do that again, and soon. He looked at his math book and with a sigh gave up on homework. He laid down on his large bed and stared up at his ceiling for a little while.

"Did you mean it, Danni? Do you really... Love me", he sighed and closed his eyes clapping his hands so the lights would turn off. God he hoped Danni meant what she said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 The Same time at Danni's house.0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danni sighed sinking low into the tub letting the warm water caress her skin. Her contented sigh echoed in the bathroom slightly. She closed her eyes leaning her hed bac against the Edge of the tub. She could feel any stress from the school day leave her body as the warm water worked it's magic. She reminded herself to thank Jazz, for Reintroducig her to bubble baths.

The day had been so rough because apparently no one really got the clue that she and Sam were taking eachother to the dance so She was approached by another score of guys that wanted to take her out. Finally having enough she stood up and shouted to the entire lunchroom that she was going to the dance with Sam and the next person to approach either one of them was getting a kick to the face.

She sighed once aain thinking about that led to thinking about Sam. Thinking about Sam lead to thinking about that first kiss. She felt a war sensation spread through her as she thought about it.

(flash back)

_Danni smiled as the topic of coversation changed from on thing to another. Currently t was on the dance that Friday. _

_Whatever Sam was saying about the dance became lost on Danni as she looked at his lips moving to form the words. She could just immagine her own lips, she immagined the ecstasy it would bring. Watching Sam's lips bean to form a heat that pooled in Danni's lower abdomen and she felt her face flush. _

_Sam stopped talking and took notice of the blush and Danni's cheeks. Danni decided she didn't really feel like explaining where her thoughts were at the moment so she quickly leaned forward and kissed Sam catching him offguard._

_At first he ddn't respond, Danni guessed because of the shock, but when he did Danni found herself in five seconds of heaven. That was the problem though, it was only five seconds. Much to short for her liking. _

_At realising that she had just out of the blue kissed Sam she turned away emberassed._

_"Sorry i shouldn't have done that. I just...", she trailed off not wanting to continue. It would sound like some lame excuse anyways._

_for a moment there was silence that was nerve racking for Danni then she heard Sam's voice._

_"It's... It's ok. I... kinda liked it."_

_Danni looked back at him hoping he was telling the truth,"Really?"_

_"Yeah... It was nice", he smiled and Danni smiled right back._

(end flashback)

Once again Danni sighed and couldn;t help but smile at the memory. She could still taste him on her lips. It was something she would never forget. As she began to scrub her body clean she made a vow right then and there.

"We will kiss again, And soon. I really do love you, Sam. I hope you know that", and she set herself into washing herself thoroughly. This friday was going to be very interesting.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: ok well I feel good for writing this. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. What did you think my loyal readers. Good, bad, monkey? oh one more quick thing about the guessing. I just want to get this out before anyone asks. You will be recieving clues in the next few chapters as to who it is. Well that's all for now. See yall on the flip side.


	8. Dash thinks!

Chapter eight in now up. Well here comes another chapter. At first it's gonna have Baxter's thoughts on the lovely young couple, then from there we go on to preparing for the dance as Danni centered.

This Chapters question is from Ness Lupin-_Could you immagine if Danni ever got pregnant?_ Well luckily i can answer that without giving too much away. I was actually thinking of creating a sequel to this after it's done, and i was thinking of something along the lines of Danni getting pregnant and figuring out how to fight off ghosts with this new predicament on her shoulders. That's all i can say for now.

Chapter Eight: Dash Thinks!

Dash Baxter, football team captain, handsom, rich, and Number one guy on the A-list, glared at two of the most loser-y losers in all of loser-dom (his words not mine). Sam and Danni. They were always hanging around with their friend Tucker, sitting at the loser table at lunchtime, and usually going to osme lame cheapseats movies on the weekend. He couldn't count how many times he'd seen them go into the same movie over and over again.

He knew that there lives were hard, maybe even miserable, he helped make them that way, and he did it for purpose too. But as he watched them that purpose seemed lost on them. They were below the low, Not fit to be in his presence unless trying to beg to be put on the A-list just so he could crush their hopes, but apparently that wasn't they had in mind.

They laughed and played and hung out seemingly content with what they had. They once strived for more but it seemed they'd given up. When he saw that they'd given up he supected they'd act like broken souls. Horses that just did what they were told when they were told to do it.

But once again, that's not what they had in mind. They were thriving, They seemed happier over the past year about not trying to get on the list than the few times one of them managed to. Danni Fenton, was the worst of them all. He always had an upbeat smile that made his friends cheer up when they were down. That damn girl had even dared to threaten him, Dash Baxter.

It was sickening watching them, Danni and Sam had their, as dubbed by the techn-geek, blushy moments, but they no longer denied be love birds. They didn't say outloud that they were going out either, though. But the display at lunch yesterday proved that their was definitely something going on. Further proof given when Foley had shown everyone he could the footage of the two kissing, before the two got their hands on him.

Why were they so upbeat? Why weren't they depressed that they could never fit in on the A-list? Had they found something better than being popular? No! That was impossible, Popularity was everything... Wasn't it?

He growled under his breath and glared at them. Those damn losers were making him question if popularity was all it was said to be, and the more he thought about it the more he thought that his assumption was correct. He growled once more at the lovebirds and turned back to the lesson. He hated when he had to think. Thinking gave him headaches, And he'd had a lot of headaches lately.

The bell wrang for class to begin and he sighed heading out into the hallway to find his locker and heard the Troublesome trio talking over What they would wear and who they were taking to the dance. It seemed for once Valerie had decided that Foley might not be that bad of a date so accepted him.

He sighed to himself. Through out the whole week he hadn't gotten a date. He wasn't sure he wanted one. Atleast not from the A-list. And that meant that he really couldn't have one.

He turned the corner and... BAM! He felt a body smash into his. It was obviously smaller than his as he didn't budge at all but who ever it was fell down dropping the books they were carrying.

"...Ow", the voice was female. Dash looked at her with a glare in his eye about to mouth off to her but she got on it before him," Watch where you're going, you big idiot!" Her hazel eyes flared, daring him to say something back to her. He was struck speachless. This fiery haired youg woman insulted him and he could say nothing back.

"Are you gonna move your ass, or just start like the moron you are?", her paleskin contrasted with her eyes making them shine brighter than they normally would. Seeing as he wouldn't move she growled annoyed and forcefully shoved him aside so she could move into the classroom he came out of just now.

He was completely dumbstuck. That young lady had more attitude than Sam Manson. She couldn't e more than five feet tall and had a light frame.

As he stared after her for some reason transfixed on her till someone patted him on the back. He snapped quickly back to attention and looked down to see Danni smirking up at him.

"What do you want, Fenton?", he snapped at her hating the knowing smirk on her face.

"Her name is Victoria, I don't think she has a date yet so if you're not a total dick you might have a chance at her", with that Danni walked back to her friends still smirking.

"Like I'd want to!", he yelled back but his reply was weak as he turned back to the direction Victoria had gone. "She is interesting though." He sighed and set out for his next class. What a strange day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Friday Just After School Before The Dance, Danni's room0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danni sighed as she made it to her room to change. She was a little nervous about tonight. It would be the first date she had with Sam. What if something went wrong? What if a ghost attacked? What if the A-list decided tey were going to try and ruin their night as they had done before?

Well she was pretty sure that Baxter wouldn't mess with them. He seemed quiet lately.

A blue whisp escaped her lips and she sighed. Atleast if she defeated the ghost now she wouldn't have to worry about the dance. She quickly changed form, the white blue rings starting from her center one going up the other down.

she frowned in confusion. Her uniform was a little different than from before. Instead of having silver belt, gloves, and boots they had turned into a shade of sky blue and the emblem on her chest turned blood red. She also noticed her hair stayed black.

The whisp of smoke came out of her mouth again, reminding her that there were more important things than her appearance and she flew off to fight the ghost.

Once outside she was once again faced with Ozell. She crossed her arms giving him a death glare.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd let you know that I'm gonna be out tonight for awhile. Candace is gonna be with me so don't worry about me causing trouble. You wouldn't believe the strength she has when she's angry", he shuddered.

"So... What? You just came to tell you'll be out on the town?", she asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah, kind of. Just didn't want you freaking out on us and tryingto hunt us down", he said then smirked at her," Well, I may have come to tell you a little bit of interesting information that you might want to know before summer starts."

"Oh yeah? Why before summer starts? The ghosts planning an invasion again?"

"No, just mating season", he placed his arms behind his head to look up at the sky comfortably.

"Uh...", was Danni's oh so eloquent response.

"Mating season. You know bout a month or so where the males of a species are in a frenzy looking for a mate and the females are overly judgemental about they choose only choosing the strongest they can get their paws on. Ghosts have one for about two weeks in summer. Actually not to long after school is out. Amazing how they timed that isn't it? Humans always did confuse me with the way they planned things... Even when I was among them."

"And why do I need to be warned about mating season?", now not only was Danni curious but she had a bad feeling about this.

"Becaus, one: The male ghosts, at least those without mates already, will probably smell your pherimones all the way in the ghost zone and come after you if you don't have one already :cough: Sam:cough, and two: I just thought you'd like to know that most likely you're going to go into a frenzy, ya know, sex crazed and all that. Hanging off of Sam like a life line and what not. I didn't really want to warn you but Candace threatened me."

Danni gulped deciding not to think about what he said about her becoming sex crazed for now," And why if this happens every year did i not feel the effects before?"

Ozell's smirk widened," That's the six dollar question. The answer is it doesn't happen every year. Once every five years. I wonder if 'he' knew that when he hired me ofr this job?", Ozell shrugged and smiled at Danni," Well I gotta go, see ya late, hot stuff." and just as quickly as he appeared the ghost was gone.

Danni flew back to her room changin back to her human form and looked at her hands before sighing. Maybe he was lying just to get her goat. No, that didn;t sound quite right and he didn't seem like the type to lie for something as simple as that. She sighed and shook away her thought. She'd worry about that when summer came. It was still a month away.

She grabbed the dress she'd gotten for the dance and began to change into it. She didn't really feel like wearing a dress but the Dance was formal so she had too. Well atleast she'd be going with Sam. She smiled a bit more touching her lips tentatively. Maybe it would end with a kiss... She slowly found her thoughts going beyond just a simple kiss and blushed deeply. '_Bad thoughts! Bad bad toughts!_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Ok and that is chapter eight. Chapter nine will be the happenings at the dance. See yall later.


	9. Fluffiness and a Fight

Chapter nine. If any of you havce read my...Um bio thingy you'll see that this story is so far the fastest updated story with the longers chapters i've written to date. i bet after this chapter it will top my hellsing one in number of words and quality. This is actually the most self satisfying story i've ever written.

This chapter's question is from SilverstarsandEbonyskies-_Since Vlad is half ghost, will he also try to hit on Danni?_ Now this is something i haven't thought about. As a mechanical reaction i would say yes because he is after all a ghost if only half but then again i would have to think of his absurdly stong obsession of Maddie Fenton and how it might keep him in line to a point.

Clue as to who the mistery person is ehind the scheme- Not Vlad.

Remember who ever guesses it gets to name the final chapter.

Chapter Nine- Finally The Dance Has Come

Sam nervously walked up the steps to the fenton household. He hoped Danni was ready to go. He didn't want to have another one of _those_ talks with Danni's parents like he had with his.

They had insisted on it because certain... Things were known to happen after a dance at school that they didn't exactly condone, though they did understand. His father even had the gall to hand him a condom and wouldn't let him leave without taking it.

He could feel his face turning red from thinking of their conversation. If there was anything he truly feared, as of right then, it was having the sex talk... again... with Danni's parents.

Luckily as they opened the door, bright smiles on their faces, that seemed to be the last thing on their minds. They quickly ushered him in and then went back to what ever they had been doing in the lab a moment before. Sam stood at the bottom of the stairs in his formal suit to come down.

Ha, formal suit, yeah right! The suit was a faded grey, the tie was askance and hung loosely about his neck. The white silk undershirt was purposefully speckled with red dots to make it look a little bloody, the end of each sleeve was ripped up. Also on each wrist he wore a threateningly metal spiked leather bracelet. All in all it looked pretty... Well, gothic.

He heard a door open and close then footsteps coming from upstairs and looked up almost impatiently. At first he could only see her feet, She was wearing red shoes and pantyhose. Next her could see where the red dress began just below her knees. The fine silky material gleamed in the small amount of light on the stairs. Another step and now he could see Danni's lower abdomen and her delicate slender hands. Sam chuckled to himself. Delicate and slender those hands were but they were still the same hands that could beat the crud out of anyone in the ghost zone.

While in his thoughts Danni came the rest of the way down the stairs. The red dress her mother had choses for her looking very formal yet seductive. It didn't go ove board on showing her flesh but fit tight to her body so as to leave little to the immagination.

Sam was just a little stunned. Danni looked beautiful in a way that Sam was sure only she could.

"Wow...", Sam mumbled looking Danni up and down with an appreciative smile. Danni blushed under her gaze clearly not quite comfortable with the dress yet.

"How is it? Stupid right? I told mom so buit she wouldn't listen I'll just go cha-"

"I like it", Sam cut in quickly smiling at his date for the night. She smiled back weakly and walked back over to his side.

"Really?", she looked up at him hopeful that the dress was pleasing to his eyes when an A thought struck her. _I always thought I would be the one wearing the suit and Sam in the dress._ She gave a humorous smile.

"Really, really", Sam then offered his arm to Danni, who gladly accepted, and they walked outside to Sam's convertable. It wasnt much as he refused to let his parents pay for it but it was pretty nice.

"Hey, Sam", Danni said before getting in the vehichle.

"Yeah?"

"You look nice too", she smiled now getting in while Sam's cheeks tinted pink.

Soon enough they arrived at the dance and Sam, playing the part of the gentleman, got out first and oppened Danni's door for her and held out his hand to her to help her out of the car. Danni just smiled and took his hand and closed the car door.

Still keeping her hand in his Sam lead towards the school, still smiling. He loved the way her skin felt a bit cooler than normal. It was like a calming feeling that would spread through him where she touched him. It had been like that before, but ever since 'The Change' ,as they had decided to call it, it seemed intensified.

Once inside they made their way over to where they saw Tucker sitting with Valerie. The two of them seemed contented in eachothers company.

"Hey, guys", Tucker smiled at them as they sat down.

"Hey , Tuck, Val", Sam smiled back sitting down after having pulled out the chair for Danni, who smiled in thanks.

"Hey have you guys seen who Dash came with?", Valerie asked nodding towards the aforementioned jock.

Both teen turned to peer over their shoulders at Dash. Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise and Danni just gave a knowing smirk, winking as Dash turned their way.

"Who's that he's with?", Sam asked," I'd expect him to come with Paulina." Standing next to Dash was a five foot tall red headed girl with hazel eyes, Content look on her features, and a hand in Dashes.

"Her names Victoria", Danni said turning back to their table,"She and her little brother Jon moved her about two weeks ago. I met with her little brother a couple times. Sweet kid, a little bit on the destructively curious side, but sweet. Well it looks like Dash took my advice."

"You mean you told him he should ask her out, Danni?", Tucker asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, saw him watching her in the hall the other day. Apparently they ran into each other, she told him off before he could get a word out, and it was love at first sight", Danni laughed.

"Weird sense of love of first sight", Valerie piped in and the others laughed too.

For awhile the four of them talked with one another comfortably occasionally laughing at a funny happing to one of them. They were just having a great time... Till Sonny decided he was gonna have some fun of his own.

Sonny was one of the A-list's top jocks not to mention one of the bigger assholes. As he walked past he pretended to trip, spilling his cup of punch in Sam's lap.

"Sorry about that, Freak", he said trying not to laugh,"I tripped."

"Not surprising", Sam said standing up and grabbing tissue to mop up what he could off his pants,"Most stupid people are clumsy." As he spoke Sam seemed cool and collected.

"What was that, Freak?"

"You're deaf too? What a shame, I pitty you, you poor poor stupid person", he said patting Sonny's shoulder in feigned remourse. Sonny growled.

"You're dead meat, Loser", he slapped Sam's hand away and swung at him. Sam easily dodged it, even before The Change Sam had been training in martial arts. It was one thing he and his parents agreed on.

"Now, now", Sam waved a finger at him like a father to a small child in reprimand," That wasn't very nice."

Sonny only growled louder and swung again, this time straight at Sam's face. Sam sighed catching the fist and holding it there. Sonny swung his other fist, but Sam ducked under it. Still holding the first fist Sam pulled him in close, then twisted him around grabbing onto his arm with his right hand and pressing him down with his right. Sonny growled out struggled to free himself to no avail. After a moment or so Sam let him go and turned around smiling at the others.

"It's not fair to fight the mentally challenged", he said about to sit down when Sonny once again attacked Sam.

Danni was about to move when Sam whirled around on Sonny batted his fist away, punched his left shoulder hard enough to make his arm numb, and, to add insult to injurie, slapped him with an open hand. The resounding smack of flesh on flesh gained everyone's attention

"This is your last warning, Sonny", he said in his still calm voice. Sonny just growled but he could tell when he was beat so walked away grumbling under his breath. Sam sat back down and looked as if nothing happened even though all the background noise in the gym had come to a complete halt.

"That was awesome, Sam", Tucker said smiling in excitement about the situation. "You just stomped a jock without even trying!"

Sam just shrugged smiling a little to himself at seeing the appraising look on Danni's face for handling it so well. Soon enough all the chatter in the room returned to normal except a little more animated and most of the topics were on the recent display of skill.

A song came on that Sam recognized and he smiled standing up offering his hand to Danni," May I have this dance?"

"Why not? Sounds fun", she said accepting his hand ad they stood up walking to the dance floor. It was a quick beat that had no real dance rythm to it so the two just made moves that seemed to fit in with certain parts by the end of the song they were laughing. The next song that came on was a slower one.

"Shall we go for another?", Danni asked hoping Sam would say yes. He shrugged smiling at Danni.

They closed the space between them Sam putting his hands on Danni's waist, and Danni putting her hands on his shoulders. They swayed along to the smooth melodies. They were looking into one another's eyes getting lost in the others orbs.

"Danni... Can I ask you something?", Sam asked suddenly as the song began to draw to a close.

"Sure."

"Did you mean it... I mean what you said over the phone Sunday. Did you really mean it?", Sam asked looking at Danni his cheeks slightly flushing.

"You mean to ask me if I meant that I love you?", Danni asked and Sam nodded Waiting almost nervously for a response," Then the answer is yes. I mean it With every fiber of my being. I love you, Sam." Danni smiled a bit anxiously at Sam," It's OK if you don't feel the same. We can still be frie-"

Danni was cut off by a pair of lips against her own. For a moment she didn't know what was happening then, realizing Sam was kissing her, responded warmly. Leave it to Sam to take the initiative. After a minute or so they broke apart for air. Sam smiled down at Danni.

"I love you too, Danni", suddenly there was a large applause and some laughter but most of all shouts of 'I knew they were lovebirds!'.

Danni and Sam just blushed for a moment then smiled and looked at one another again. Without warning they kissed again out of love and joy but also with another feeling mixed in between them as their lips held on to each other. This time they broke out of it quickly and Danni pulling on Sam's hand lead them out side.

"C'mon, I want to show something really cool", She said before making sure no one was around and going ghost. After taking a minute to take in her new look Sam smiled. He took the hand now offered to him and danni bega bringing them up towards the sky.

They kept going higher till they were just about the cloud line and Danni smiled looking at the stars.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Sam was speechless. All the stars twinkled brightly before them and the moon was like a giant glowing lamp. It all had a very romantic feel to it.

"Wow", was all Sam could get out before turning to his ghostly friend and lover. She smiled and pulled him into another kiss. she wanted to make up for the years they had lost denying what they felt for each other. She felt him lick her bottom lip beggin for entrance to her mouth and she happily complied. And so the tongue war began as the battled for the dominence of the others mouth.

As they finally broke for air(not that Danni needed it in her ghostly form) they couldn't hide the obvious joy in their eyes nr did they want to. Danni leaned her head on Sam's shoulder and slowly lowered them to the ground still holding on to him even after turning back to her teenage human self.

"Should we go back inside?", Sam asked the smiled never leaving his face. Danni shook her head and smiled a little seductively.

"I can think of other places I'd like to be", Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?", Danni nodded. Sam smirked and the two of them headed off to Sam's car. They drove to Sam's place. Luckily his parents had to leave about an hour or so earlier for business in another part of the world so they had the house to themselves.

By the time they got to Sam's room they were once again engaged in a passion fill kiss and running their hands on the others bodies. Danni really hadn't immagined her first time to be like this, but then again things hardly ever work out how you think they will.

Slowly pieces of clothing littered the floor as they made it to the bed. Sam couldn't believe his father was right but by the end of that night he thanked his father silently for giving him the contraceptive.

And so the life of our two favorite teenagers took another turn in life that may lead to more than they had ever dreamed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And thus ends chapter nine. I Am sad to say this but i feel it coming on. The end of this story is near. I don't know how close but it is. Well hope you liked this chapter it's the fluffiest one yet. By the way it's no use asking for a lemon or a way to read the lemon i left out of this chapter because i didn't even write one and i don't plan on it. I don't think my story needs one quite yet. Well that's all for now see you guys later.


	10. The Morning After

Chapter ten. The end grows ever closer my loyal readers. To think I only started this a few days ago. Well as they say all good things must come to an end. I do how ever know this isn't the second to the last chapter.

This chapters question is from SilverstarsandEbonyskies-_Why did Danni's suit change?_ Quite simple really. Some animals when trying to attract a mate will show a flare of colors to make themselves appear more attractive, stronger, and a better breeder. I figured What the heck if animals can do it ghosts can too.

Next clue-Not Ember- I'm sorry but we already have a winner but anyone else who can guess it will have their names mentioned in the final chapter.

Chapter Ten: The Morning After And The Following Monday.

As the sun began to rise, it's warm rays of light shining into the bedroom of one Samuel Manson, two groans could be heard coming from the bed that used to belong to only one. Two sets of legs stuck out from under the blanket both completely bare.

The first of the two to rise into the world of the waking was Danni. She a bit in content and a bit in annoyance. They had had a late night... (For reasons regarding my health I don't think I go into a detailed expression. Damn over protective Goth.) Didn't the sun know that? With another sigh Danni, taking a sheet to cover herself walked towards the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Not long after her Sam woke up as well and hearing that the shower in his bathroom was already being used walked down the hall to use the one in his parents room. Luckily they weren't due home for about a week.

They showered fairly quickly, not really enjoying their time appart. Danni was alrady finishedand sitting on Sam's bed havig stole one of his shirts as it was big enough to cover her... Ahem, vital parts. She smiled as Sam came in for the second time with only a towel around his waist, hair damp and muscles glistening.

"Not exactl how you immagined your first time, was it?", Danni asked with a smile on her face complimented with a blush that could mach Sam's.

"Yeah, really. I still can't believe my dad had good advice for once", he meant the contraceptive(s) they had used the night before. Danni's cheeks reddened more, but she just smiled nodding. Things woud be Definitely different from now on.

"So what does this make us? Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Lovers?", Danni asked honestly curious.

Sam shrugged grabbing a pair of boxers and sweat pants and then pulling them on used the towl to finish drying off his hair.

"I dunno...", he thought for a moment throwing his towel in the hamper,"I like Lovers the best. Not really a title and it seems honest enough."

Danni nodded smiling and stood up going closer to her goth and kissing him passionately. Her kiss was returned fully.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Just Outside 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The boss is gonna love this", Ozell said smirking. He wasn't quite sure why Danni hadn't picked up on his presece but that mattered little at the moment. He flew off once again to a darker part of the park. There he met his boss for the final time.

"How'd it go?", The same voice changer still hid his voice along with the high collar coat at black gloves

"Well their not quite mates yet, but i give it a week or so before the Halfa's instincts kick in", Ozell smiled. Through out the whole thing he had actually grown attached to the job. I mean who couldn't. This was a once in a millenium opportunity. Ozell doubted he would even find a job like this again within the next few thousand years.

"Good enough", the mystery man reached into his pockets pulling out a roll of hundreds," There's a bonus in here fore you if you can tell when the Halfa is with child."

Ozell snorted," No problem", He snatched up the role of money counting it and smiled," The moment I know so will you."

The slightest of nods let him know he was dismissed. Ozell quickly flew to that old fashioned jewlry store and assumed a human guise. He walked around till he spotted the one he had a few months ago. It was gold and had a ruby on it with the words 'To the end of days and beyond, I love you' engraved on it. It would be perfect from Candace. He payed quickly and headed back to the ghost zone with a smile on his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Back With Our Favorite Love birds 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a, not so innocent, make out session Danni and Sam made their way downstairs for breakfast consisting of eggs on toast and a glass of orange juice for danny with some tofu on rye bread with another glass of orange juice for him as well.

"I should probably call my parents", Danni said. Sam just nodded and tossed her his cell. Danni easily caught it and dialed up her house number. After a few rings his mother answered sounding as cheerful as usual.

"_Hello? Fenton residence_."

"Hey, mom, Just wanted to let you know i was ok and-"

"_At Sam's? We guessed, Sweetie. I hope you two used protection_", Danni's eyes widened and her cheeks turned crimson.

"MOM!", She heard laughing on the other end of the line.

"_Well I have to go, dear, your father just blew something up and I should tend to his wounds"_, and with a click her mom hung up.

"Ugh! i can't believe she said that", Danni said then downed the rest of her orange juice.

"What did she say?", Sam asked sitting next to her and beginning to eat.

"She asked if we used protection", Sam choked on the bite he was about to swallow," How did she even know?"

"Well", Sam said taking a deep breath after swallowing what he almost choked on," It's not really tht surprising she'd think of that. I mean, Uou didn't go home last night after all."

Danni nodded but was still annoyed people would jump to that conclusion... even if that was what happened. Sam just laughed seeing her discomfort.

"C'mon danny it's not like we didn't do the things their implying so what's the problem?", Sam had wrapped an arm around Danni's shoulders. Danni couldn't help but smile nodding.

"Yeah, I guess your right", Shetook another bite of her toast then A slight chill in the room reminded her of her lack of any real attire. Sam's shirt was nice and all, smelled deliciously like him, but she needed something a bit more covering. "Hey, Sam. You still got any of your old clothes from before the Change?"

"Yeah i think in he attic. Want me to get you some?"

"Yeah, you shirt is nice but it's not quite as warm as clothes that fit", Danni yawned a little and smiled.

Sam nodded and smiled back goig to get Danni some clothes. After about fifteen minutes he came back down carrying a few uniform choices.

"They might be a bit tight on you, You're a bit more... filled out than I was", Sam said and winked at Danni who blushed a little. Danni Looked through the choices of clothing. She picked out a pare of blue jeans and a purple shirt with a pentagram on the front then went around the way to change.

"What? Shy, Danni? Not like I haven't seen it beofre", Sam laughed.

"Uh... Well, true. I guess it's a mechanical reflex", Danni answered back walking into the kitchen as she put the shirt on.

"Yeah so what do you want to do today?"

"I dunno. Wanna go to the movies?"

"Sure..", and so the two began talking about which movie to go too. All in all their night and weekend had turned out pretty satisfying.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Monday At Lunch 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danni sat with her head on the table groaning as if pained. Next to her Sam sat in much the same condition. Tucker was laughing while some other kids snickered.

"Why us?", Sam seemed to ask the table. Apparently their nightly activities had gotten out some how. Tucker seemed the obvious choice but After checking his PDA files by force they didn't find any thing. Danni had a guess but at the moment she couldn't find that certain ghost.

"If Ozell did this I'm gonna kill him", she said lowly in a partial growl. Tucker just laughed some morebut slowly the laughter died down.

"Hey, Sam", Danni slowly lifted her head off the table.

"Yeah?"

"Can we skip out today? Please. I'll pay for everything", Danni pleaded with her lover. Sam looked into her large pleading orbs And couldn't find the will to say no.

"Fine, but you don't have to pay for anything", Sam sat up straight smiling a bit," As long as we get to see your room today.

"EW! you guys are not talking about what i think you're talking about are you?", Tucker asked. Danni just raised a brow and gave a smirk.

"Depends", She grabbed Sam's hand with her own," What do you think we mean?"

Tucker shuddered and pused his plate forward,"I'm not that hungry any more."

Sam and Danni laughed and got up to leave waving to their friend still hand in hand. They spent their day at the theaters then went home to Danni's house. Her parents were out hnting ghosts and her sister was at school so they were alone. We all know what that means. Yep Checkers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Ok chapter ten is up and over with. hope yall liked it like always. Well i gotta go people o see ya when i see ya.


	11. Time for some fun

Chapter eleven and i'm sorry to say that his is the second to the last chapter. Here shall be the beginning of summer. But remember people there will be a sequel but not for a while i'm afraid. I just need a break from it for awhile. believe it or not writing this was tiring even though it was very very fun.

This chapters question is from Phantomprincess-_When was the last time Danni/Danny said the Catchphrase 'I'm going ghost'?_ I think that was chapter four when she fought skulker. Heh oh well.

The winner is L'ange-Sans-Ailes Congratulations on guessing the correct person. The person will be revealed sometime during this chapter to those who don't know.

on with the chapter

Chapter Eleven: Mating.

Danni sighed sitting in her room looking out the window without actually seeing. Her eyes were glazed over with thought. She wasn't thinking about what school would be like tomorrow as it was the last day. Or what she Sam and Tucker were gonna do that summer. She was thinking about what a lying piece of... you get the point, Ozell is. He said that mating season wouldn't start till just after school ended.

Danni sighed. She could feel inside of her that mating season had started probably just a few days ago. Every time she looked at Sam her thoughts became anything but wholesome. She sighed for the third time in five minutes. Atleast is wasn't that far off from her birthday. Maybe she could spend it with Sam. Maybe they could-_No! Bad mind, Bad mind!_

_What's the problem? You've done it before._

_Yeah but-_

_But what? Just go for it._

"Oh god, I'm arguing with my self", she mumbled, resting her elbows on her desk and her chin in her hands. It was about four in the afternoon and Sam was supposed to come over tonight for another date. They were gonna head to the movies. She sighed.

_Hey, maybe when he takes me out we'll get the tickets confused and fo into that R rated movie, and he'll get in the mood and want to take me home and-_

_Dear god not again. What the hell is wrong with me!_

_Your suppressing your desires._

_Who are you? Why are you bothering me?_

_I'm your lust and I'm just telling you what you should do. After all it's only natural._

_Just leave me alone._

_No can do. I have business to take care of and if you don't do it soon then I will._

"I am definitely going insane", She said to herself.

"And why do you say that?", Danni jumped with a yelp of surprise not expecting someone to answer her musings.

"Sam!"

"Yeah, that's what most call me", he smiled coming into the room and sitting on her bed. Danni, though tried as she might, couldn't resist coming over to sit in his lap.

_I'm just doing this because it's comfortable._

_Yeah right, and I'm the inner you of nobility._

_Shut up!_

"So what were you saying about being insane?", Sam asked wrapping an arm around her.

"Nothing. Just, um, talking to myself."

_Great reply, kid. Now there's no way he thinks somethings up._

_I said shut up!_

"Riiight", he just smiled," So are you ready to go?"

Danni nodded with a smile," What are we seeing?"

_I'd like to see him naked._

_I said SHUT UP DAMN IT!_

"They have a new movie out I wanna see. Can't think of the Title but it looks really really good."

"OK then let's go", Danni grabbed her wallet putting it in her pants pocket. No matter what happened she swore there would be no way in hell she'd carry a purse.

"You wont need that. I'm paying this time", he said smiling.

"But-"

"Nope I insist", He said reaching into her pockets and pulling her wallet out and putting it back on her desk. Hethen grabbed her hand and they walked out of the Fenton house hold.

"Going out now be back in awhile!", Danni called back to her sister to let someone know she'd be gone.

Sam smiled a bit at Danni. He had noticed she'd been acting strange lately, and he had a pretty good guess why. Ozell did tell him about mating season as well, after all.

_I wonder how it'd go if we did do it while she's like this._

_No! I can't think like that._

_And why not? I bet you she is._

_Because it'd be taking advantage of her._

_Not if she wants it too._

_Well I...Um..._

_Just look at her,_ Sam looked at Danni. Recently she seemed to have a constant blush on her face, _I bet you every time she looks at you she's immagining something you wont admit you want to do._

_I uh,... But she..._

_Just go for it, man. If you do I'll give you a cookie._

_A cookie?_

_Yeah, what? Now you gonna deny liking cookies?_

_That's completely off topic. You're just trying to mess with me._

_So?_

_So stop it._

_How about a bet then?_

_What kind of bet_, Sam was feeling a bit unsure of his judgement at the moment. Arguing wit a strange voice in your head: Not a strong sign of sanity.

_A bet that's a win-win situation for you._

_Alright. i'm listening._

_While at the movies make a move on her. If she responds I win and you take it further. If she doesn't then I leave you alone for three days._

Sam gave it a bit of thought, taking a moment of the time to question his mental stability once again, but finally decided.

_Alright deal._

_Great!_

For the rest of the trip to the movies Sam was thinking of not so obvious way to make a move on Danni. Danni was not so fortunate as to have her inner voice of lust leave her alone.

_C'mon, kid. You know you want to._

_Yeah, but..._

_No buts. Make a move on him. I guarantee he wont respond negatively._

_But what if he does, _Danni sighed a little to herself. She wanted to make a move on Sam, but feared being rejected even though they had done it before.

_Tell you what, kid, I'll make you a bet.If you mae a move on him and he responds kindly, then I win and you two go to the Ghost Zone on a pleasure cruise in the spectre speeder. If he doesn't then i leave you alone for awhile._

_How long is a while?_

_A few days. Now is it a Deal or not?_

Danni thought it over for a moment, she didn't really care about her level of sanity anymore, it was hard enough just trying to keep the naked image of Sam after the dance out of her mind with out worrying about whether or not she was crazy.

_Fine deal, but you better hold up your end._

_Same to you._

From a distance Ozell smirked watching the two. He could practically see the workings of their minds.

"And so the stage is set, the actors primed, and the audience have paid for their tickets. Time to sit back and watch the fun. Better tell 'Him' first", Ozell said before flyig off to meet his employer. As usual he was waiting in the park but he wasn't wearing his usual dark clothing. Instead he was wearing a red berret, glasses, and was playing a video game on his PDA.

"Hey, Foley", Ozell called to him as he landed next to the boy," I think their getting ready to go to te Ghost Zone soon."

Tucker looked up a smile on his face," Great, I knew this would work. I should have hired you sooner."

"Heh, Well, just get your cover stoy right as soon as their gone. I guarantee their gonna be gone for atleast a couple weeks", Ozell said smirking. He knew he would be.

"Right, well you go back and keep an eye on them till their actually in the Ghost Zone", Tucker said. Ozell nodded and was off to keep an eye on our favorite unsuspecting couple.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 At the movie theaters twenty minutes later 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danni wasn't really watching the movie she was trying to wait patiently for an extra scary scene. Her plan was to grab hold of Sam's arm and hold it tight against her chest as if in fear, and see how he reacted.

_Nice plan, kid. Couldn't have done better myself._

_Just because I'm prude doesn't mean I'm innocent._

_Indeed._

Sam's plan was a bit different than Danni's but still required Danni to be startled by the movie. In truth Sam took her to this movie hoping that it would make her grab onto him. And as soon as she did he'd just 'accidentally' squeeze something he normally wouldn't.

_Good one, man. I'll have to right that one down for later._

_Eh, I have my moments._

_I can see that._

And soon enough the chance for their plans came to be. A creature popped out attacking the main characters without any warning music( my friends and I dubbed it that after watching jaws). Danni grabbed Sam's arm pulling it tight against her chest. Sam just 'accidentally' squeezed one of Danni's breasts in surprise.

Danni couldn't suppress a small moan. Both Sam and Danni looked eachother in the eye. Both could see the lust in each other's eyes.

:at the same time in both minds: _HA, I win! Let's get this party started!_

Sam and Danni didn't really care. They just took eachother's hand in a silent agreement. Sam somehow knew they'd be going to the ghost zone just by looking at Danni so pulled out his cell to call Tucker.

"Hey, Tuck, Danni and I are going to the Ghost Zone for a while. Cover for us, will ya? Thanks. Bye", and so the conversation was ended as soon as it was started.

Danni gave a thankful smile to Sam for thinking of that. Danni turned both herself and Sam intangible and invisible and they flew back to the Fenton works. The got in the spectre speeder and headed into the ghost zone.

After deciding they were deep enough in they pulled to a stop and turned on the ghost shield so they wouldn't be bothered.

Within minutes of stopping they were already at eachother. Luckily the Speeder had a bed built into the back seats. Their cothing was off in record time and lay forgotten on the floor. Fore play was almost completely forgotten as the caressed each other.

Outside of the specter speeder moans grunts and other sounds could be heard from inside.

Ozell just smirked ," Well time to split. It's my turn to play." Running through his mind were immages of him and Candace doing many of the things that Sam and Danni were. And they were definitely not playing checkers this time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: that was chapter eleven. Yeah yeah i know i could have written a lemon but i don't want to i don't think it will make the story any better. up next. the last chapter. L'ange-Sans-Ailes What shall it be named?


	12. The End Or is it?

Chapter twelve. And final final chapter. I give my thanks to all who reviewed my work. I know it's a bit choppy. I also know it's kind of creepy for me to change Danny and Sam to the opposite genders then have them have an intimate relationship. But hey you got to admit it's still pretty interesting.

The last chapter's question is from Ness Lupin-_Doesn't Tucker realise that is Danni gets pregnant then the whole world will be suseptable to attacks from the Ghost Zone or is there some kind of treaty I'm unaware of?_ That my dear readers will be answered in the sequel for which i have yet to develop a title. which means i'm open for suggestions.

Once again congratulations L'ange-Sans-Ailes for winning.

Final Chapter: Friendly Deceptions

Deep in the Ghost Zone a silver vehichle stayed in one place as the moaning, grunting, gasping, and other noises died down. It was four days since the vehichle entered the Ghost Zone and it now appeared it's occupants were taking one of their much needed rests.

As Sam lay down on the fold out bed pulling Danni close he saw something that made him frown in confusion. On Danni's back were what looked like tattoos of angel wings. One on eace shoulder blade. They were colored a very very light blue with and electric green luminescence around them.

"Danni..."

"Hmm", Danni responded tiredly. It was definitely no secret why. With how... Busy they had been she'd be surprised if she could walk after this.

"When did you get these tattoos?", Sam traced a warm hand around the wings. Danni shivered softly suppressing a small moan.

"What tattoos?", she looked over her shoulder at Sam.

"There are angel wings tattooed on your back, Danni. Where'd you get 'em? They look nice."

"I haven't gotten any tattoos", Danni slowly turned around to come face to face with her lover and , now, mate.

"But I swear, Danni, and look there's another one", Sam said poking her gently where her heart should be. In what looked like the scrawlings of a master artist was Sam's name on Danni's chest. Danni looked down to see it purposefully raking her eyes over Sam's nude form when she noticed that much like herself Sam had Dani's name scrawled on her chest above her heart.

"Look, you've got one too", she placed her cool hand on Sam's chest giving him goosebumps. Sam looked down seeing the letters on his chest. He looked at Danni's beautiful blue eyes for a minute.

"Danni, look at my back real quick", he turned over. Danni looked at her mate's back and noticed with a bit of surprize that there were tattoos of two angel wings on Sam's back and both colored a light purple with a bit of red lumenesence surrounding them.

"Cool wings, Sam", Danni smiled leaning in close and kissing the spot between his shoulder blades, eliciting a shiver from him.

"Glad you like 'em. You have the same kind of tattoo on your back", He turned back over and pulled her close once again so they could share a pillow," by the way, happy birthday, Danni."

"Uh? What?"

"Well, We've been here a few days I figured might as well say it now, because if we keep going like this we'll miss it."

"Oh, trust me", She pushed Sam on his back and straddled his waist," We're going to keep going."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Let's just skip ahead to the end of their... Honeymoon. 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tucker sat on the bench in the park still awaiting news on his friends. Ozell materialized beside him a smirk on his face.

"So... how'd it go? They linked yet?", Tucker asked anxiously. Most would say it was kind of extreme hiring a ghost to hook his friends up but they didn't live with Sam and Danni for most of their lives(and denials). Sure he probably could have figured out a better way to do it but this was the more interesting one.

"Yep, markings and all. But that's not quite all there is though", Ozell smirked.

"Really now? Do go on", He was crossing his fingers in hopes of what it could be.

"Let's just say your friends are bearing the fruits of their labors", Ozell could only smile. Not his usual smirk that meant mischief but a smile. Danni and Sam were not the only pair in Ghost Zone that were successful in their exploits.

"And how can you tell?", Tucker had to make sure.

"Hey, I'm a ghost. We can sense eachothers presence. There's a tiny little life essence mixed with ghost coming from Danni that's seperate from her own. And I bet you she already knows. I'd pay to see the look on her face when she found out. Or on Sam's when he's told", Ozell now was smirking again barely able to hold back the laughter.

Tucker, unable to hold it in, did laugh,"Yes that would be quite the sight to see. So they should be returning soon right?"

"Yeah last time I checked they were headed back here to the human world. Well I gotta go. My girl is callin' ", ad with that ozell faded back out of sight and flew back to the Ghost Zone.

Tucker smirked and picked up his PDA and started playing a game. He'd just wait for about an hour then go back to the fenton household. He smirked. He knew this would work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Back with our favorite lovebirds in the Ghost Zone0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danni looked a little tired. Understandably so, but this time it was different. For one, she was dressed, Two so was Sam, and finally, they had slept plenty last night. No lustful urges to wake them up or anything.

Sam figured it was because mating season was over. Ozell did say it only lasted a couple weeks after all.

Danni, however knew very different reasons forthem getting a good nights rest, whether it was over or not. Danni last night had her ghost sense tripped. At first she thought nothing of it, that it was just some random ghost passing by. That is until she found herself able to point out the aura of the ghost as being in the Specter Speeder.

She turned ghost and looked around ready to fight. She concentrated again on finding the ghosts ecto signature. Immagine her surprise when she found it near her... No, not near her, in her. In her lower abdomen to be more precise. The signature was very very weak and Danni could guess why. She put one hand on her flat stomach and another over her mouth to keep any sound from escaping and waking Sam. This was going to complicate things.

Now there Danni sat a hand still on her stomach thinking of how to tell Sam. Would he be excited? Would he be angry? Would he leave? Would he stay? What would his reaction to it all be? She sighed a little in mental exhaustion.

Sam had noticed Danni was abnormally quiet and she kept a hand on her stomach at all times. He was beginning to wonder if she was feeling alright.

"Are you OK, Danni?", Sam asked putting his hand on hers," You've been really quiet. Did I do something wrong?"

Danni was a little startled when Sam spoke but smiled a little at him grateful that he had. She knew if she started the conversation she'd blurt something out before she had a chance to think over her words.

"No, You haven't done anything, I'm fine, just thinking", she smiled, entwining Sam's fingers with her own.

"Thinking about what?"

"Oh, just you know, what people back home are gonna think", she gave a half smile on her half truth. She was pretty sure her parents would take it well, but the Manson's were a mystery. Thinking of last names that reminded her. Both Sam and Danni had agreed that the Tattoos they had had to be some sort of mark to make other ghosts acknowledge them as a couple, or mates. Did that mean that Danni was now a Manson?

"Well speaking of home here we are", Sam drove up through the portal into the basement. Where they could see Jack and Maddie Fenton waiting. Luckily they had thought to spray the inside with a can of arasol they found or the smell of sex would still permiate the air in the speeder.

"Welcome home, Danni, Sam. Did you find the ghost that stole your favorite shirt?", Jack asked. Both Sam and Danni looked at eachother and sighed. Tucker must have used that as an excuse. Atleast Danni's parents were gullible enough to believe it.

"Um, no, The rascal got away", Danni answered then smiled a little," We're really hungry so we're, uh, Just gonna go to the nasty burger ok?"

Jack nodded grinning wide at his son turned daughter. Danni grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him upstairs.

"They really do make a cute couple", she heard her mom say as they left.

"So we really going to nasty burger or was that just an escape excuse?", Sam asked smiling a bit. He was actually pretty hungry and a Veggie burger sounded good right about then.

"Sure, let's go. I'll pay", Danni said smiling back at him and going upstairs momentarily to grab her wallet. As she came back down there was a knock on the door. She went to open the door and their stood Tucker, a knowing look on his face.

"So how was hunting for you favorite shirt?"

"Well we didn't find it", Danni said and Sam came up behind her whispering in her ear that they needed to stop at his place real quick to pick something up.

"What's that about?", Tucker asked leaning in closer looking at the two of them like a scientist observing a new specimen.

"Just gonna stop at Sam's house before heading to the nasty burger. You wanna come with us?"

"Sure why not, I'm hungry", and so the three of them set off down the side walk. Danni would have flown them but then she'd have less time with Sam, who currently had an arm around her waist, holding her almost possesively not that she minded.

In about ten minutes they made it to Sam's house. He just ran in real quick found what it was he wanted and came back down and they were off again. Danni tried to pry out of him what he had went to go get but he wouldn't say.

Finally they made it to the nasty burger where they began talking. Not really about anything in particular, just talking having a good time. They probably talked for hours and Tuckers Anxiousness finally and he said something he knew he was gonna regret in the near future.

"So when's the baby due?", he asked. He resisted the urge to slap a hand over his mouth as that would arouse even more suspicion.

Danny nearly choked and Sam looked confused. Danni after swallowing rightfully decided that she would play it off cool.

"In March", She looked down at her plate nervously waiting for it to sink in on Sam. And finally it did.

"WHAT!"

"Please dont be angry, Sam. I just Found out last night. I was trying to figure out how to tell you", Danni rushed all of her words putting a hand on Sam's arm. Sam's eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"You... You're..."

"Yes, Sam", she took his hand and put it on her stomach,"I'm pregnant."

Sam's face melted from pure shock into a joy that made Danni sigh in relief," I'm gonna be a father." He then leaned in and kissed Danni passionatley and lovingly. Danni kissed right back. When Sam pulled away he slid out of the booth then reached into his pocket getting down on one knee.

"Sam, what are you doing?", Danni asked, actually having a fair idea of what her long time friend was doing.

"I was gonna wait till we were at a more romantic spot, but i figured now is good a time as any. Danni... Will you marry me?", Sam asked smiling at his lover.

Danni didn't even take the time to answer verbally. She practically tackled Sam hugging him tight.

"I'll take that as a yes", Sam laughed slipping the small golden ring on one os Danni's slender fingers.

Tucker let out a small sigh it looked like they had forgotten about him and his slip up.

"One question though", Sam said pulling out of the hug and standing up looking at Tucker," How did Tucker know you were pregnant?"

Or not.

"Um... Lucky guess?", He slowly edged to the door.

"I think there's something he's not telling us", Danni said crossing her arms under her chest. Tucker decided he had better make a run for it while he could.

"I've got him", Danni turned ghost and overshadowed Tucker and brought him back and sat him down at the table. She then proceeded to dig around in Tuckers mind, looking for how he knew.

Boy did she find more than she though she ever would. By the time she flew out of Tucker's body her death glare could paralyze Plasmius in fear.

"You. Are. Dead", Danni said arms crossed angrily under her chest.

"What is it Danni?", Sam asked looking over at Tucker to see the boy looked like he was about to wet his pants.

"He hired Ozell."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he paid Ozell to do this to us. Tucker staged the whole thing. All the way down to mating season", her gaze remained on Tucker, colder than Tucker had ever seen them before. Sam's eyes narrowed and his gaze also turned into a death glare.

Tucker gulped. This was going to hurt.

Danni went ghost again and grabbed both Sam and Tucker and flew to a secluded part of the park.

Through out the town shrieks of pain and cries of ,"No! Not my babies!" were heard. By the time they were done Tucker didn't have a single piece of portable technology left. They didn't cause him physical harm because Sam had reasoned that if Tucker hadn't done this then they might not be engaged and expecting at the moment.

Danni agreed but every phone laptop and PDA of Tucker's were history.

"Well", Danni said walking beside Sam back to her place," Do we tell the parents now or wait till I'm big enough from them to find out themselves?"

Sam smiled a bit placing a hand over Danni's still as yet flat stomach," I say we tell them."

"Right. Well let's do mine first. I want to see the look on Jazz's face when she realizes she's going to be an aunt", And so our favorite young couple slowly made their way to the Fenton household to tell the family of a new arrival soon to come.

The End...

Or is it?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Ok there we go. the final chapter. All praise me as thisis the first story i have ever finsihed. I thank everyone who reviewed and eagerly await your response to this chapter. May You all fair well in your own writing experiences. And i figured since you were all so kind about reviewing i'd give you a preview of the sequel.

_Ghostly Pregnancies_

_Sam lay his head against Danni's swollen stomach expectantly. Soon enough he felt a small nudge and he smiled wide._

_"Definitely a fighter", Danni said smiling at Sam. Sam smiled back and leaned in to kiss Danni. Danni kissed right back and pulled away._

_"Bet It has your eyes", Sam smiled before turning off the light in their room and layying down snugglingup with his wife and life long mate._

Unfortunately that's all i can give you for now. See you guys another time. Ciao yall


End file.
